finding friends and love
by Roxymoonlight
Summary: OC Skyler is a shy girl who is still considered the new girl at Domino High. When a prank gets pulled on her, the Yugioh gang is there to cheer her up and become her friends. there are No card games, but games none the less. YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at my bedside table from my desk, looking up from my notebook. I had woken up around four with a great dream fresh in my mind and I just had to write it down. Fifteen minutes to go before I had to start getting ready for school and begin my day. I sighed and just got up and walked to my closet opening up the double doors and glaring at the schools uniform. What was with the tiny blue miniskirt and, dare I say it, pink shirt. Pink was my least favorite color in the entire universe and it just so happened to be on my school uniform that I had to wear everyday to school, and I don't hate all skirts, just the mini skirt. I took the clothes into my bathroom along with a fresh bra and pair of underwear.

The water ran down my back as it woke me up from my two hour writing marathon. I sighed, as my shower soon had to come to and end. I wrapped a towel around my hair and dried my body as I then wrapped the towel around my body as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took the towel off my head and just brushed out my hair and let the curls come out naturally while it dried. I got dressed then walked down back into my room and grabbed my bag as well as one of my notebooks. This one just had some character sketches and some notes for a plot line, so if anyone found it they wouldn't understand what it was anyway. I walked down the stairs and found something that surprised me.

"Mom, y...y you're awake?" I asked as I sat down and Tilly, our cook, handed me a plate of apple slices and fruit dip that she made. She also handed me a glass of water as I sat next to my mother.

"Sorry to shock you honey, but I wanted to *yawn* talk to you." I took a sip of water at the beginning of her sentence and then started coughing by the end. When my mother usually said that it had something to do with a boy. "Honey, I'm worried about you. You never have friends over and you never tell me about what you do at school other then classwork." I slowly placed the glass on the table and ate a few apple slices before I answered.

"That's because I don't have any friends." I swallowed another slice as she looked at me. Five more slices and the rest of my water, then I can go and get out of this conversation.

"What do you mean? You are a lovely girl, and I'm not just talking about you're personality and you're very nice. Do they pick on you?" The question I was dreading finally came up. Of course they picked on me, I was still the new kid after all and nobody had befriended me yet so I was still weird and strange to them. Only two more to go and three more gulps then I'm gone.

"No, the kids are all nice, it's just . . ." I paused taking another gulp of water and finishing my apple, finally.

"Well, what's the problem?" She was on a mission and I could tell, and that was bad news.

"Wow, is that the time already, I've got to run, nice chat mom, and don't worry I'm fine!" I stood and grabbed my things while she looked at me. "Thanks Tilly breakfast was great!" I ran to the door, putting my shoes on, and dashing for the car.

"The Madam asked about you're classmates I assume?" I smirked at Taicho, my driver as he smiled back and turned on the car.

"Well, I'll be early enough to write a little before class starts." He smiled as he began to drive for the school.

**My new story i'm going on with my other other one it's just keeps me going if I have two storys bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Taicho pulled up to the school as I sighed in disappointment. "Another day meant another chance for my school life to suck even more." He heard me and glanced back through the rearview mirror.

"You may not tell your mother much, but this old man can tell when a young woman's down in the dumps." I couldn't help but smile at his saying as he returned it. Taicho has worked for my family ever since I was small and he felt more like an uncle or grandfather then someone who works for me. All our workers felt more like family, and I think that's why they like us so much, we're not mean. "Miss, have a good day at school, at least try for my sake." I nodded and opened the door as I waved to him while he drove away. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Seto getting out of his car with Joey. I still smiled at the couple even though they didn't see me. I just thought they were so cute together, and they were of course good characters. As I made my way slowly to my locker after changing shoes, I noticed that everyone seemed to be in a daze or something. When I reached my locker I noticed they were all smiling and watching me and every little thing I did. I had a bad feeling but shook it off as I slowly opened my locker door. And a something cold and sticky substance landed all over my face and head. I glanced at myself and noticed that I was now covered head to foot in green jello. I felt tears beginning to burn my eyes but I forced them back. There was no way that I was going to let them win. I grabbed the books I needed and headed for the bathroom. I placed my books on the counter as I wiped them clean one by one with paper-towels. Once they were clean I began to dry and clean myself, while I was washing out my hair I heard footsteps. I just ignored it and continued to clean my hair as their conversation stopped.

"Skyler, what happened?" A voice I had heard multiple times but never thought that it would be directed at me said.

"Tea, what are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask the stupid question, why else would she be in a bathroom. I noticed that Miho was standing with her. "Oh, hello Miho." I waved to the both of them shyly then went back to my jello filled hair.

"We were just ganna wash our faces before homeroom and redo our makeup, but why are you covered in jello?" The question came from Tea yet again as I focused on the running water infront of me. I finally decided to answer as I glanced at the two and sort of laughed.

"Some kids thought it would be fun to play a bit of a joke on me this morning." I stated the fact so that it sounded like it wasn't a big deal to me as I placed my books into my bag.

"That's so cruel! Miho wants to tell whoever did this that they aren't very nice." My eyes widened a bit at the idea of her sticking up for me. The two walked up to me as I could tell I was going to be asked some questions.

"Aren't you mad?" I shrugged, I couldn't believe they were really talking to me, I mean, after all this time it took this to get them to talk to me. I would have gotten jello dumped on me the first day.

"No, I'm use to it by now." Miho began to play with my hair as Tea began to think a bit and looked at me sadly.

"Miho has an idea!" She stopped playing with my hair and bounced up to Tea and pulled on her sleeve a few times. She was so happy and confidant in whatever she did, I sort of envy her for that.

"Well spit it out Miho." Miho giggled as Tea chuckled at her friend's silly behavior.

"Skyler should come over to Miho's party today after school to bring in winter break!" My face must have held shock as they both giggled a bit from my reaction.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, besides I don't want to impose on you both and the gang." Tea smirked as I fuddled with my hand as I looked at my feet.

"You wouldn't be imposing, you are our friend." I felt my mouth fall open; did she really just say I was their friend? I must be dreaming, and if I am I don't want to wake up.

"Are you s . . . serious?" Disbelief was all that came out of my mouth; I'm shocked I actually spoke at all. They both looked at me oddly then giggled.

"Well of course, Miho has always liked Skyler!" I smiled at Miho as she grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, I mean we all like you, it's just that everytime we wanted to talk to you, you were writing and you looked so involved that we didn't want to mess you up." I could feel the irony filling my head. I didn't talk to them because I was scared they didn't like me, so I wrote about being their friend, and they didn't talk to me because they didn't want to interrupt me while I was writing, about being their friend. I was about to say something when the bell rang and the two dragged me to the classroom talking to me the whole way. As we walked into the room most of the kids started laughing as soon as they saw me. I wanted to just run out of there and go crawl in a hole, but Miho held me there.

"Hey, um, what's so funny, and Skyler why do you smell like lime?" Joey Wheeler was the one who had asked the question as he still sat next to Kaiba, they must have been talking, but as soon as the question left his mouth the laughing only got louder. Then I noticed the whole gang there, but they were the only ones not laughing. I glanced at the guys and they all had confused looks on their faces, but when I looked at Tea, she looked like she was about ready to kill the people laughing. They pulled me closer to the group as I ended up standing by the Mutou brothers, I thought I was going to faint being this close to Yami, yeah I'm defiantly dreaming.

"Someone decided to put jello into Skyler's locker this morning and when she opened it she got covered in jello from head to foot, Miho and I followed her to the bathroom to see if she was alright." At the last part my eyes widened as I looked at her. She had told me they had just wound up in there, but she looked at me and winked and I felt a smile fall on my face. They were worried about me, and came to see if I was all right, I was their friend and they were mine, now I wish this were real!

They all started to ask me if I was all right, and Joey even said that I made him hungry because he didn't eat this morning, which got Seto's attention. The laughter had died down but I could still hear their giggling and my name in their conversations. When the Mutou brothers asked if I was okay I smiled and just nodded from the fact that I was talking to Yami. Tea sat by Yugi as they all fell into their normal seats I smiled then walked over to my seat in the corner of the room by the window.

"Alright kids, settle down and take your seats." Our teacher walked in and once again the giggling began as they all looked at me then at eachother.

"Miss Moonlight!" I turned my attention to the teacher as I bolted up in my seat. "Can you please explain to me what is so funny?" I felt my heart sink, what was I supposed to tell the teacher.

"Someone just wanted to pull a joke on me this morning, it's fine." She sighed as she went back to writing on the board as I placed my arms on my desk and my face in them so that people could only see my hair and not the tears falling down my face, but they knew anyway. Morning classes seemed to go by so slowly, my face was constantly in my arms on my desk. By this time all the teachers had heard what happened so they left me alone, which meant I was left to daydream and just get away from here. But today wasn't all that bad; I found out that Yugi and his gang had all wanted to be my friend from the beginning like me. As the bell rang for break period I heard people leaving and talking with one another, but then I heard all the chairs around me moving and were put in a semicircle around me.

"Skyler, you ok?" I nodded even though they couldn't see my face I could tell they knew I had cried.

"You're coming to Miho's party tonight right?" I lifted up my head and moved my hair out of my face as I looked at them.

"I don't know, I mean I would be a bother and I wouldn't be all that fun without Andrea." Right away I felt bad for mentioning her. Andreas was my friend and was also my neighbor, but a private tutor home schooled her, but she was a heck of a lot of fun. I normally went over to her house since her parents didn't want her bothering my mom, even thought that would never happen.

"Come on, it will be more fun if you come, we all just finally became friends, and you can bring Andrea with you too, right Miho?" I glanced at Yami and tried not to have my face go the shade of a tomato, he was so perfect. I then looked at Miho as she smiled and nodded then looked at me with a confused face.

"Andrea is a person right?" I giggled as I nodded then she blushed a bit at her silly question as we all began to laugh.

"Alright, but I'll have to ask my parents and call Andrea and she'll have to ask hers." They all glanced at eachother until Yami looked back at me.

"But you have to promise even if Andrea can't come you still will." I looked at him as he smirked knowing what my hidden intention was, could he read me that easily? I nodded as they all smiled as I glanced down at my phone then back at them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey mum?" I could feel the nervousness in my voice as I thought of how to ask her.

"Oh hey Sky! What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes as I figured she thought I was injured.

"Oh um . . . nothing's wrong . . . It's just that well a few friends of mine invited me to a party and I was wondering if I could go?" There was a pause on the other end and I almost felt like she was going to say no.

"Of course you can! Finally you mention some friends from school, no harm with Andrea or anything it's just you need some friends at school as well as home. So who are they, tell me about them, oh and I'm sending Tilly over to ask if Andrea can go don't worry, she is invited right?" I giggled as I smiled while looking out over the roof of the school.

"Yes, I had told them about her and they said that she was welcome too, they want to meet her." She sighed as I could hear Tilly leaving to go over to her house. I sighed, the party didn't start till six so I had time to call then go get a bag and pick up Andrea then go. It was a sleep over so I planned to text Andrea once I was off the phone with my mother.

"Well Tea Gardner, Tristen Taylor, Joey Wheeler . . ."

"Oh I know the Wheelers, hmm I haven't seen that boy since the split, is he dating Seto Kaiba?" I smiled at my mother's massive grasp on gossip.

"Yes, and they are going strong, um, I believe his sister will be there, umm, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, and the Mutou brothers." When I said that I though my mother was going to have a heart attack.

"Solomon's grandsons?" I made a noise telling her she was correct as she giggled.

"Oh, Ryo and Bakura, and Marik and Malik Ishtar are also going to be there, and Miho Nosaka is hosting it." It scared me a bit from that fact that my mother seemed to know all of them.

"Well have fun, oh and Tilly said that Andrea is allowed to go." I smiled and said I would see her in a bit to get my bag as I headed down the stairs to the entrance of the school. When I got there Taicho was waiting, and smiling with a knowing look.

"So, how was you're day miss?" I smiled up at him as he helped me into the car then he got in and began to drive to the house.

"It was great Taicho, simply great." When we pulled up to the house I went straight to my room only to find Andrea in there with a bag all packed as well as one for me. She was sitting on my bed in blue jeans and a corset shirt that I had gotten her for her birthday last year. We ran and hugged as I told her about my day.

"School sounds so fun, I might just have to come." We smiled to one another as we looked around my closet.

"Well if you like the gang then maybe you'll want to, although not all the people that are going to be there go to my school some go to schools around mine, and they are all friends." We still couldn't figure out what I should wear so we continued to search as the clock was ticking.

"Wear whatever you want, it's a casual party." Tea had given me that detail as we continued the search. After about a fifteen-minute hunt we found a black jeans. The top was a one shoulder with a small strap for the other shoulder The sleeves came just above my elbow. I changed quickly as we then both put on black Vans then headed out the door to meet Taicho at the car.

"Are you both ready?" We nodded as we got into the car and both became overly excited.

"I can't wait you've told me so much about them, I feel like I know them already." I giggled at how hyper she was as I smiled and watched where we were going.

"Welcome!" Miho had hugged us as soon as she opened the door and saw us. "Come on in, Miho is so excited, you can put your bags with the others." We followed her as we looked at eachother nervously then placed are bags with the other bags that were there.

"Hey, is Skyler and her friend here yet!" Tristen seemed to be yelling to either get Miho's attention or tease us, I wasn't quiet sure. We followed Miho into the livingroom as I noticed everyone was already there.

"Hello everyone, this is Andrea." They all said a greeting as they welcomed the two of us right in.

"Now we can get this party started!" Duke and Joey were all ready overly hyper, but it was funny.

"So Miho, what first?" Miho smiled as Tea asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Miho thought that we would start off with games, then eat, then watch movies." We all nodded and figured that was a good plan.

"Sounds good Miho." Yugi looked at Tea as she sat next to him. The seats went Joey and Seto on the loveseat; Miho, Duke, Tristen, and Serenity were on one couch. Tea and Yugi were on the floor infront of the couch; Andrea was sitting next to Malik and talking to him while Bakura and Merik talked as Ryo talked with Yami; I feel close to Ryo and Yami and they involved me in the conversation as much as they could.

"Alright, pick a game from the hat Sky." I glanced at the hat as I gave them an odd look.

"Why me?" They all giggled as I looked at Andrea and she shrugged, not getting it either.

"Because we want you to, don't worry, Andrea you're next." She smiled and nodded as I reached in and took out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read what was on it as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"What did you get Skyler?" Yami asked me the question this time as I giggled a bit.

"Charades!" I smiled to Andrea as she busted out laughing as the others looked at us a bit oddly.

"Trust us, if you knew, you would be laughing to." They all shrugged as Andrea and I calmed down.

"Alright, girls against the guys!" Everyone moved so that way girls were on one side of the room and guys were on the other.

"Guys first!" We all laughed as Duke picked a piece of paper from another hat.

'They must do this a lot." I glanced at Andrea, as she seemed to be thinking the same thing. Duke held in a laugh as he stood up infront of everyone. He looked at the guys and held up two fingers.

"Two words, first word." Seto said as Duke began to walk over to Tea and pointed to her hair then acted like he had a paintbrush and her hair was the paint.

"Short!"

"Straight!"

"Brown!" When brown was said Duke put his hands up to silence them but made a hand gesture to keep going on that idea.

"Ginger!" Ryo yelled as Duke nodded and Yugi gave him a high-five as they moved onto the second word. Duke began to make the motion of snapping his fingers, as I understood what it was right away.

"Gingersnap." Yami said calmly as I looked at him and smiled then rolled my eyes as he smirked.

"Yes!" Duke seemed to be happy as the guys looked at us. Miho picked and got a blank look on her face for a moment then jumped up infront of us.

"Three words, first word." Tea seemed to take the role as our announcer as Miho placed her hands behind her ears and then made an arm go infront of her nose like a trunk.

"Elephant!" Serenity yelled as Miho jumped up and down but told you to keep going on that. After about four more guesses Tea thought of an idea.

"Miho go to the second word that might help." She nodded as she cupped her ear I had stayed silent the whole time just thinking.

"Ear!"

"Hear!" At that Miho nodded then made the sign to keep going. Elephant . . . Hear . . . No way . . . she's not serious? Miho moved onto the last word and pointed to Andrea then shrugged.

"People!"

"Who?" At that Miho jumped up and down again as I my eyes widened.

"Horton hears a who!" I yelled out so that she could hear me as she screamed then ran and hugged me. I could feel the guys looking at me as Miho let go.

"Alright Seto, your turn." Seto sighed and picked a piece of paper then seemed to think for a bit.

"Two words, first word." Joey had taken over Seto's job as Seto began to act like her was driving a car. 'Man even Seto has fun when they're together.'

"Drive!"

"Steer!"

"Ride!" Seto then began to act like he had stopped the car pointed to something on the dashboard then put his hand out like he wanted money.

"Taxi" At that he made the sign to keep going.

"Taxi Driver!" The boys continued but couldn't get it.

"Two words, second word." Seto then acted like he put a large bag over his shoulder. I watched again in silence as this played out in my head. 'Taxi driver . . . bag? No sack . . . Taxi Driver, what's another name for a Taxi Driver.' Hackies were what they were called during the 1800's in New York . . . HackySack!' I had to keep myself from laughing yet couldn't help but think that was creative.

"Seto, if my guess is right, that's hilarious." The guys looked at me like I was crazy to think I had figured this out.

"Times up girls can steal!" At that they all looked at me as I looked at Seto.

"HackySack." With that he smiled and nodded as the girls cheered.

"How did you get that!" Joey complained as I smiled and looked at Andrea.

"I'll break ya legs." With that she laughed then got it too. "In the 1800's Taxi Drivers in New York use to be called Hackies or Hack Drivers." They looked at me as their mouths opened then they looked at Kaiba.

"Your turn Skyler!" The girls said as I picked. 'Giggle fit . . . hmm.'

"Two words, first word." Tea was once again our narrator as I started to pretend to giggle.

"Laugh!"

"Giggle!" At that I held up the sign that they got it as I thought for a second. I walked over and grabbed a pillow as I pretended to scream into it. I peeked out over the pillow as they all busted out laughing and the girls shouted guesses.

"Scream!"

"Angry!" I summoned up all my courage as I threw the pillow at Yami's face as it hit him, then I stomped the floor and puffed my hair. At that I had caused another uproar as Yami even laughed.

"Fit!" I looked at Andrea and smiled and nodded as they put it together. I nodded and it was once again the boys turn, but as I sat back down Yami hit the pillow off the top of my head lightly as he smirked down at me, as I tried my best not to blush.

After about another half-hour of playing that the girls won 12/10. Everyone was having a great time and I couldn't help feel overly lucky to have such great friends, and that they wanted me here.

"Alright, what's next?" Bakura looked at everyone as we all thought again. Miho grabbed the hat and gave it to Andrea to pick.

"Hostage?" Both Andrea and I looked at eachother as the others cheered.

"What is that?" They all looked at the two of us and laughed.

"It's a bit like Manhunt and Capture the Flag. We play inside in the dark, and the first team to take back the hostage wins." I looked at Yugi and then thought a second.

"Wait so the flag is a person?" They all nodded as I smiled.

"Sweet!" Both Andrea and I yelled as we all started.

"Alright Captain's are Yami and Seto, pick your poison." We all lined up as the game plan began.

"Yugi." No surprise there of course he would pick his brother.

"Joey." Again, no surprise they are dating.

"Duke."

"Bakura."

"Malik."

"Marik."

"Ryou."

"Tristan."

"Skyler." I looked at Yami as he smirked at me, then I felt Tea and Andrea nudge me reminding me how to move.

"Miho."

"Andrea." I looked at Yami as he smirked again only he was looking straight ahead as Andrea ran over and hugged me make me fall over. They all looked at us and laughed

"Serenity."

"Tea." And with that the teams were made and everyone went into little groups.

"Pick your Hostage!" with that Yami looked at everyone then his eyes landed on Ryo.

"Ryo, you're the best at being a Hostage from experience, you mind?" Ryo smirked then nodded.

"It's really the only thing I'm good at." With that Ryo stood in the center of the livingroom as Serenity walked next to him. They high-fived eachother then went to the opposite team.

"Welcome no explanation needed then I guess." With that she nodded and walked over to the corner a few feet away from us. As I watched what was going on I couldn't help but think this was like war.

"Call your territory." Oh yeah, a lot like war, but that made it even more fun.

"Southside." Yami was calm, as was Seto; they must have done this a hundred times. "Ready to lose?" I smirked, they had a rivalry.

"The score will soon be 8/10 Yami, so watch out." Both groups went to our areas of the large house; I was surprised by how big it was.

"Alright, Malik, Yugi, Duke, you all are our hangback. Tea and Andrea you both are guarding the jail, just incase they get past these three. Skyler." I looked up at him as he smirked. "You're with me." I nodded as we all went into our areas waiting for the signal to start which was a timed beeper on Miho's clock in the livingroom. As Yami and I hid in the shadows of the stairs I couldn't help but blush at how close we were, although I knew this was war.

"So, how do we free the Hostage?" Yami smirked as we sat there waiting.

"Well, you have to go past all the people that are guarding him, without being tagged, then you have to tag him and both of you need to make it back here, if you don't you become the Hostage."

"So, what happens if I get tagged without tagging Ryo?" He smirked yet sighed.

"Then they have two Hostages, the point is to get your original team back." I nodded as he sighed again. "Miho set it to long tonight, most likely to give us time to explain." I nodded but felt kind of bad; I was stalling the game. "Hey." I looked up at him to see him smile then look behind him then back.

"What is it?" He chuckled as he looked back up then back to me as I looked at him confused.

"Don't get caught, alright? I need you out here to help me, besides I'm the decoy, you're going to get Ryo." My mouth opened as he chuckled again. "I can't let you be the decoy; you would get caught for sure then." I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him in the arm; I was surprised at myself for how normal I was acting around him. He was about to say something when the chime went off, and our game of war began.

We must have sat there for about ten minutes before we heard footsteps at the hall next to the stairs. Yami pulled me back so that way they couldn't see us as Joey and Seto along with Bakura and Marik were creeping along looking in all directions. When we were sure that they were out of earshot we both climbed the rest of the stairs as Yami grabbed my hand and led me to where we were supposed to go. I felt my face turn red and I was very thankful for the dark. Yami went to turn a corner but flung back and pulled me with him as I fell into his chest.

We both froze as Tristen walked by not seeing us at all, but he had a look that he was aware that something was around. He turned another corner as Yami looked down at me and smirked. I pulled away and looked up at him seeing his smirk.

"What?" He just shook his head as if clearing his mind of something, and then he looked down the hall and led me to another staircase. We climbed down to about half way when Yami stopped as he looked at me.

"This door leads to the kitchen, and my guess is Tristen will be back any minute so, I'll go out first and if I can grab Ryo we'll hurry back here and we'll go back the way we came but a bit of a different route." I nodded as I felt my heart sink.

"What happens if you can't get Ryo?" He looked at the door then back at me.

"You'll have to grab him as I lead Tristen away, hide up in the second floor and I'll come find you, if I haven't found you within ten minutes, go back to the others, and don't get caught." I nodded as he went to the door and opened it slowly as he looked around quickly. He closed the door as I placed my ear to it. I couldn't hear well and within a few seconds I heard two pairs of feet running. I opened the door and saw Tristen's back turning a corner as I ran to Ryo and grabbed his arm and ran back to the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" I looked back at him as we made our way up the stairs and hid behind an open door. I placed a finger to my lips and told him to be quiet as he nodded and looked into the hallway as I looked at Ryo. He turned back and nodded which meant the cost was clear. We moved spots and moved into the main room and hid behind the couch and just as we sat we heard footsteps.

Panic was thumping in my heartbeat as I glanced at Ryo as we huddled behind the couch. I peeked out from the bottom of the couch under the end table as I saw Tristen walking into the room we were both just in. I sat back and nodded to Ryo as we made our way to the hallway that Yami and I had come from. We slowly made our way back to the stairs as I glanced down into the hallway only to see Bakura and Marik coming back up the hallway. I slowly pulled back as to not get their attention as I placed a finger to my lips again. I waited for about twenty seconds then I checked again as I saw the two duck into the other room. I nodded to Ryo as we went down the stairs then made a straight shot for the base. Once there we were safe but I had a bad feeling while we were running.

We turned the last corner as the room that was our base came into view but all at once the two of use were yanked back into another room. We both turned around only to see Yami standing there, but once he knew we knew it was him, he let go and shut the door again.

"We can't get to the base yet, but we can't stay here." We both nodded as he walked over to a closet and opened the door and pulled down a chain as a small ladder came down with it.

"Yami, is this way safe?" I looked at the two of them and tried not to giggle, the really were acting like this was a war. We walked over to the ladder. Yami was the first to go up, and once he said the cost was clear Ryo was next then came me. I was about three steps away from Yami's outstretched hand when something tugged on my ankle and dragged me back down as someone caught me. I let out a surprised sound but shut my mouth the second after it came out.

I looked up at my captor to find Seto holding me as Joey started to climb the ladder.

"I though you were supposed to tag them." He smirked as he began to head for the kitchen as I heard running above my head.

"When we say tagged, we really mean captured. You are a hostage after all." I rolled my eyes as he put me down as I walked over to the counter and sat on it as he leaned on the island.

"I'm really surprised, you act normal when you're alone with them, yet at school you're so serious and calm, I knew you were acting." He rolled his eyes then smirked.

"Yeah, that's how the others reacted too when they found out how I'm like at home, especially when I started dating the mutt." I smirked as I glanced around and noticed that the running had stopped. I saw the door in the back corner open a crack but I continued to look around to through off Kaiba.

"Shouldn't you be helping Joey?" He seemed to look down the hallway then turned back to me.

"But if I do that, then you would be all alone." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure I could find some way to amuse myself." He smirked at that then looked down the hallway again. "You know you're worried about him, I mean, it was two against one. For all you know they could have captured Joey and now he could be a hostage." At that comment I saw his shoulder twitch like he was going to stand up straight. I smirked as he looked back at me then down the hallway. "Unless of course you just want to leave him there to sit in that room." He stood up straight then looked back at me.

"You really can mentally freak a person out can't you?" I smirked as he did too, then left down the hallway. Once he was out of sight I nodded to Yami as he ran over and helped my off the counter.

"I told you not to get caught." I rolled my eyes as we went a different way then the first two times. The whole way we didn't run into anyone as Yami continued to run with me right at his heals. We turned a corner and I recognized it as the hallway with our base in it. We bolted for the door as the two of us burst in to see the rest of our team jump.

"You got her!" I glanced up as Andrea ran and hugged me.

"Yes I'm alive but right now I can't breath." Andrea pulled away and blushed as we all laughed then sat down.

"So we win?" They all nodded as Ryo called his brother.

"Hey, our teams all together and Serenity is still our Hostage, we win." We heard swearing on the other end as Ryo hung up and we all laughed we walked to the livingroom to see the others waiting.

"See Kaiba, now it's 11/7, you can't beat me." Kaiba balled his fists up but then smirked and threw a pillow at him, which he dodged and it hit me right in the chest. My eyes widened as I looked up at Seto.

"Kaiba you perv!" I smiled and laughed as I threw the pillow back at him as we all laughed.

"Alright so now what?" We all looked at Miho as Joey's stomach growled as we all looked at him.

"I guess we should eat since it's nine." We nodded as we all walked into the kitchen. This was really the first time that I noticed that I hadn't seen Miho's parents the whole time.

"Hey Miho, where are you're parents?" She smiled as the others chuckled.

"They're away on business, and said Miho could have a party so Miho wouldn't be lonely, that's not a problem is it?" I glanced at Andrea as she had the same thought I did, this was going to rock. I shook my head as we all sat somewhere in the kitchen. Miho started pulling out food from the fridge as she placed the food on the island. We all began to eat and just have random conversations as Seto's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket then looked at me, then answered it.

"Hey, um what?" I looked at him oddly as he sighed then rolled his eyes at me. "Alright I'll give her the phone, but why didn't you call her?" When he said as I started to laugh, it was Jenny, Seto's cousin as well as one of my best friends. He tossed me the phone as I walked into the livingroom so that they could still talk.

"Hey what's going on?" I heard her huff and then make an annoyed sigh.

"You won't believe who asked me to give him your new number." I felt my eyebrow rise as I though of who would want my new number and a boy no less. "Daniel Lee!" My eyes widened as she began to tell me how he had asked and that she had told him the wrong number. "I don't know why that ass wanted your number, but I made up a number and walked away. He is such a jerk, but how are you and that Yami guy huh, you two hook up yet." I flung my head around to see nobody was in the room.

"Not so loud he is here you know, I'm at Miho's party, and no we aren't together." She sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's really all I wanted to tell you, so go back to the party, and don't worry I'll keep that ass away from you." I smiled as she hung up the phone with a goodbye. I walked back to the kitchen and gave Seto his phone back as I must have had a look on my face because Andrea gave me a knowing look.

"Later." Was all I said as she nodded as I continued my conversation with Serenity as the party continued.

Movies were next as we all found a seat in her livingroom as she popped in a horror, as the opening credits came on my dads name came up.

"Martin moonlight, any relation Skyler." Sky started to laugh as the others looked at me.

"Andrea, it's not like they know." She nodded then calmed down a bit. "My dad is a producer of Horror and Romance films, and my mother is an author of Horror and Romance Novels." They all nodded as Yugi's eyes lit up.

"You're mom is Cara moonlight." I nodded as Yami looked at me and then looked back at the movie and sort of smirked to himself. The movie started as we all watched my dad's creation. I had seen this one a million times but I still loved it, only I was in this one, my role was to be the ghost that sat in the upstairs window. I didn't talk or anything it's just that I scared the crap out of anyone whom watched the movie because I disappear then reappear right infront of the camera. The part was coming up as I buried my face in my pillow.

"What, you scared of this part Skyler?" I shook my head as Andrea giggled.

"I'd say she's more embarrassed." As she said that I came on the screen sitting in the window looking down at the main character with a glare on my ghostly face. They all looked at me then back at the movie as the main character asked the famous 'Who are you' and that's when I turned my head slowly to her then did the disappear and reappear thing. They all jumped as the girls screamed a bit as I blushed and buried my face into the pillow again as Andrea giggled. The movie soon ended as they all looked at me.

"So you were in the movie?" I nodded as they all began to look at eachother.

"That's so cool, you scared the living daylights out of me!" I looked at Tea as she smiled making me forget my embarrassment.

"Are you in all of your dad's movies?" I shook my head as I glanced at Malik.

"No, just the one's he asks me to cause he based that character off me, unless it's a lead, then he has to cast someone professional." They all nodded then Miho put in another movie. Although I had seen this one as well I began to look around at the others. Seto and Joey had fallen asleep on the couch as Bakura and Marik fell asleep on the loveseat. Yugi and Tea were sleeping on their sleeping bags snuggling close to eachother. Andrea fell asleep on Malik's lap as he leaned his head back onto the second loveseat as he slept as well. Duke and Serenity were sleeping like Yugi and Tea as well as Tristen and Miho. That's when I noticed the only other person still awake was Yami. I glanced at him as he stared boredly at the screen then looked over at me once he felt my stare. He looked around and noticed the same thing I did.

"Are you watching this?" I shook my head as he got up and shut it off as he waved a hand to me as we walked out to the kitchen then onto the balcony that was connected to it.

"Why did we come out here?" He glanced at me then looked up at the Andrea from the lounge chair he was sitting on. I sat on the one next to him as he looked over at me.

"So, can I ask you something?" I nodded as he looked back up at the sky.

"Why didn't you think we liked you?" My eyes widened as he glanced at me. "I asked Andrea, she told me that you were just shy but I didn't buy it." I sighed as it was now my turn to look up.

"It's not that I'm shy, it's just that well I didn't think you guys would like me because you're always in your group and always talking and I didn't want to interrupt." He chuckled a bit as I glanced back at him.

"That's funny, everytime we looked over at you, you were writing and we didn't want to interrupt you." I nodded as we both chuckled a bit. "Oh, and by the way, what are you always writing?" I felt my eyes widen as I glanced back up at the star lit sky.

"Oh, just stupid stories." I heard him grunt as I looked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt they're stupid, you write them everyday. I would like to read one of them, if that's not a problem," I huffed and thought a moment. If I let him read any it would have to be one that doesn't deal with them at all, so that means one of my stories from when I still lived in America. I sighed and looked at him.

"Sure but it is stupid." He rolled his eyes again then sat up and poked my arm.

"Stop saying that, I bet it's very good." I sat up as well as I playfully punched him.

"You know I never got you back for that smack from Kaiba's pillow, since you dodged it, it hit me." His eyes widened a bit as he stood just as I was about to throw another pillow at him.

"What is with you and pillows?" I smirked as I hit him in the head with one as I laughed, that was a mistake. He grabbed a pillow and we went into an all out pillow fight. After about fifteen minutes of just smacking eachother with pillows we sat back down and laughed at eachother. I couldn't help but feel like my heart was about to explode from how he was talking to me and treating me like we had been friends for years. I sighed then yawned as he smirked then yawned from my yawn.

"Hey no fair." I stuck my tongue out at him as I stood and started inside.

"Come on, if we don't sleep then you'll complain when Andrea wakes everyone up at the crack of dawn." His eyes widened as he groaned.

"Please tell me you're joking." I shook my head as we both walked back into the living room as I walked over to my sleeping bag and huddled up in the corner. I went to grab my pillow, but Yami got it before me as he dropped it onto my head as he placed his sleeping bag up against the back of the couch as he faced me.

"Night." He smiled and closed his eyes as I glanced at him for a bit longer.

"Night Sky." He fell asleep as I watched him for a few minutes before I fell asleep as well, dreaming about the guy laying only a few feet away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself being sat on as my eyes slowly opened as I looked up at my best friend to see a wide smirk on her face.

"Morning Sky, now who should we wake up first?" I rolled my eyes and looked around as I sat up and pushing her off me. noticing that it was about seven o' clock in the morning and everyone else was still out cold. I rolled my eyes again as I stood while Andrea glanced around wondering who she should bother next.

"Andres, you ever think they might want to sleep in a bit?" She glanced at me like I had three heads or something as we both turned to see someone stirring. Yugi sat up as did Marik and Joey while the both of use just stood there trying to be quiet even though that didn't seem to be working. The three boys looked at us as they then looked at eachother.

"What time is it?" Joey whispered not wanting to disturb Seto or anyone else who was still sleeping.

"About seven, good morning?" I had to slap myself in the forehead as Andrea said it a bit too loudly as we all glanced at the others to see if they had heard her, from the look of it, they didn't. The boys stood as we all walked out of the living room and out into the kitchen so that way we would all be able to talk instead of being drop dead quiet. I sat next to Andrea while the boys sat on the other side of the table. I noticed that the boys gave eachother a look as I glanced over at Andrea to notice she saw the same thing. The boys faced us again with a look that seemed to say 'we want to get the inside scoop.' I sighed while Andrea just giggled knowing that she would get to answer questions, for some odd reason she loved questions.

"So, I don't go to their school but I know about you, Skyler, from the others, but Andrea, you seem to be the mystery to all of us." She seemed to smile at that, I think she liked the idea of being a mystery.

"Well, you know my name, my favorite color is tangerine, as well as my favorite fruit. Um . . . I like animals and I want to someday own a dog. I like to be very active, I'm home schooled, and I only have three friends, well until now." They all nodded as their heads turned to me while I nervously laughed.

"My favorite color is black as well as a dark purple, I love chocolate covered strawberries. Um . . . I like to write and draw, I love to read my mothers books, and I have done the voice readings for some of my mother's books. Is there anything else you want to know?" They looked at eachother and discussed a bit as Yugi and Marik both seemed to smirk at eachother, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You like our brothers don't you?" My eyes widened and my guess was that Andrea's did too. We both glanced at eachother then back at the boys not really saying anything, we just sort of nodded.

"What do you want to know about them?" At that my eyes widened yet again while the two brothers smirked while both of us looked at eachother.

"Is Marlik single?" Marik nodded as Andrea squealed a bit as she then giggled at her own embarrassment. Yugi glanced at me as if to say that it was all right for me to ask. I already knew that Yami was single, if he weren't everyone in the school would know.

"I really don't know what to ask, I just can't think of all the things I want to know, and haven't already figured out." Yugi smirked at that as he cleared his throat.

"Well, he owns all of your mums books and probably has them all memorized, he also likes chocolate covered strawberries, he doesn't like pet fish, he says they are Gay. Yami has never had a girlfriend before and has never been kissed, um . . . what else?" I listened closely and had to giggle at the fish thing. So he had never had a girlfriend before, that was so cute!

A few noises were heard from the living room as everyone else started to wake up. Miho bounced in the room full of energy and made coffee and put more food out on the island, only this time of the breakfast verity. I smiled watching everyone getting along, it was nice having friends.

"Alright, so whose house are we staying at tomorrow?" Joey asked sitting in Kaiba's lap.

"Grandpa is still mad about the last time you all were over so we need a bit more time to wear him down." Yugi said smiling.

"The shop is getting fixed up so my place is out." Duke said calmly.

"Mokuba refuses to let you all over if he isn't involved and he's still in trouble from that little stunt last week, so my house is out." Kaiba said thinking.

"Why don't you all come over to my house? It will show my mum that I have friends now and there's a ton of room." I spoke softly watching everyone look over at me. What if they don't want to come over stupid! I thought.

"Hey new house new places to find to play Hostage!" Duke cheered while everyone started getting excited about coming over to my house. Andrea looked over at me and smiled then thought a moment.

"Hey shouldn't you check with your mum first?" She whispered standing next to me.

"Are you kidding, mum will love this!" I said smiling to the gang as they all thought of what we would be doing.

"Alright it settled, tonight we spend all our time at Skyler's house!" Tristen and Joey said together. After that everyone finished eating while I walked into the livingroom. I was just about to call mum when Yami walked over next to me.

"You sure you're parent's will be alright with this? I mean its so last minute an." I smiled up at him noticing a small blush on his face when he caught himself babbling.

"I'm surprised you're asking. You being such a huge fan of my mum and all." I gasped when I realized what I said. His eyes widened and he then looked into the other room at Yugi. "Oops." I said turning to try and get away.

"What else did he tell you?" Yami asked walking closer to me half laughing a bit.

"Oh, nothing really." I tried playing innocent, clearly it didn't work. Yami poked my side causing a yelp to come out of me since I was ticklish there.

"Really, nothing at all?" He asked slyly. My eyes widened as I bolted out of the room and back into the kitchen hiding behind Joey and Kaiba who both looked at me oddly before everyone started laughing.

"Don't worry Sky. We've got your back!" Joey said dramatically while he and Yami began to fake fight. I watched from behind Kaiba's arm and oddly enough, they were very convincing. Yami made a swooping kick at Joey's feet, which Joey then fell over pretending that he was in pain. Seto then joined in but not before he moved me behind Duke and Tristen while they fought. Everyone was laughing and having fun. After a few more minutes Kaiba acted as though Yami had somehow managed to knock him over landing by Joey. Yami stood over them for a moment trying to control his own laughter.

"Oh no please don't hurt them." I pleaded behind Duke. Yami looked over at me and smirked.

"Surrender yourself and I will let them go." He teased dangerously. I couldn't help but think my heart skipped a beat.

"No way! We'll never let that happen!" Duke yelled while he and Tristen got into a fighting stance.

"No please, no more fighting! I don't think I can take much more." I said acting like a Victorian princess in danger. I walked out behind the two of them while Tea and Miho were fake crying and saying things like. "She's so brave" and "So refined." I tried not to laugh as I walked up to him. He had a triumphant smirk on his face that if I weren't trying not to laugh I would have melted right there.

"Sorry, but here is where we intervene." Bakura said while he and Marik ran over while Bakura scooped me up and ran out into the backyard with me and into the little woods area. Everyone else was soon on our trail while I couldn't help but laugh. This was just too much fun. After finding a good hiding spot the two stopped and Bakura put me down.

"How long till they find us?" Marik asked looking to Bakura.

"Hmm I give Yami and Kaiba about five minutes, which then leaves the others about fifteen to find her again once Yami takes her back." He summarized causing me to giggle.

"I give Andrea three." I stated while they both smirked. Sure enough Andrea was soon there only Yami and Malik were with her. "Andrea, my dear friend, how could you betray me?" I gasped out still trying not to laugh.

"Little did you know that I have been planning this from the beginning. You shall never wear the crown now!" I had to give her credit for adding in dramatic plot.

"So sorry princess, but I'm going to take you away and hide you from the knights that are sworn to protect you." Yami said still in that deeper, slightly dangerous voice. I thought for a moment that this was beginning to turn out to be like one of my stories. Yami gently picked me up winking then began to head to another part of the woods then, waiting till he knew everyone was out of the house, ran in and back to the livingroom. "Now that the knights and ladies of the court are out of the way. I have stolen you from your home and brought to a place where I have power over you. So, I'm going to get ever secret out of you that you're hiding from me." He spoke slowly smirking the whole time.

"And what if I refuse to tell you these so called secrets?" I asked in a mocking way. This game was so much fun! Oddly enough the whole thing was turning out to be like one of my stories.

"Do you really wish to find out? Especially from someone like me?" He raised an eyebrow in a challenging manor with that smirk still placed on his face. I smirked thinking of the perfect comeback.

"Someone like you? From the fact that I don't recall seeing you in the court or amongst the knight's ranks I have come to the conclusion that you are not a vengeful lord taking revenge on my father. Oh no, with your handsome demeanor and trickery I say that you are a demon come to seek revenge on a princess who knows too much about you." I smirked also raising my brow in a challenging way. His smirk grew after I said this as he leaned closer to me.

"Finding a demon handsome is a very dangerous thing to say for a princess like you. Do you know what a demon can do to someone who knows too much about him?" Yami spoke very low still smirking and leaning closer to me. I leaned back a bit pretending to become nervous, well maybe not even pretending.

"What if I were to make a deal?" I asked softly watching him think on this for a moment.

"And what sort of deal would you be hinting at?" He answered finally curious about my answer.

"Oh just something that every demon wa." I was stopped short when the doors to the backyard swung open and Andrea, Joey, and Malik stormed in.

"We have come to save our princess, demon!" Andrea said proudly while they all got into a fighting stance.

"What if I were to tell you that your princess has made a deal to stay with me and never return to your kingdom?" Yami said standing pulling me gently up with him holding me against his chest. I knew I was blushing and was trying my best to hide it.

"If we kill you then the deal is broken." Malik said while they all surrounded Yami.

"It seems princess that our time together is cut short. I would have loved to know what deal you had planned, but sadly your knights intend to end me." Yami added a hint of sadness to his dangerous tone while he pushed me slightly making me twirl out of his arms and over to Andrea while Malik and Joey 'finished' him off.

"Now the princess is saved, the day is won!" Andrea cheered while the others joined in. Yami lay on the floor laughing to himself. I walked over to the couch and sat down looking down at him.

"Alright slain demon, are you going to get up or are you going to stay rotting on Miho's floor?" I teased him while he opened an eye to look at me.

"Only if you promise to tell me atleast one thing my brother told you." He said giving me that challenging look once again.

"Fine, I'll be sure to tell my mum you're a huge fan since you own all her books and have them memorized." I mocked winking at him. His eyes widened for a minute then he groaned.

"He told you that!" He cringed inwardly then shot up and ran out into the kitchen. "YUGI!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Yugi ran away as his older brother chased him. Yami caught him when they reached the livingroom again as they started to wrestle. Tea sat on the couch next to me giggling.

"Are they always like this?" I asked her while she smiled.

"Sometimes, mainly when Yugi embarrasses Yami, so yeah this is sort of normal. You'll get use to it, though there is a perk for me at least because Yugi tends to be cuter after his brother roughs him up a bit. I'm sure Yami is the same way." She whispered to me winking. My eyes widened as she giggled to me. "It's alright, Miho, Serenity, and I talked to Andrea. We know you like him. Plus, you make it kind of obvious to everyone but him." She said. I could tell my face was red as I hid it in my hands. Tea giggled again returning to the Mutou brother's wrestling match.

"Alright Yami you win!" Yugi yelled as Yami rubbed his fist into his little brother's head. I knew a blush was still lingering on my face but I forced it to fade away when Yami's attention returned to the others after his torture to poor Yugi.

"Was all that really necessary?" I asked him smiling when Yugi sighed walking over to Tea who kissed him saying that he would get his revenge.

"Yes." He said happily causing me to giggle. I glanced over to see that everyone again was having little side conversations. I also noticed that Malik and Andrea were beginning to show promise of getting closer, since Andrea typed her number into his phone. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see it was a text from Taicho.

"ANDREA!" Was all I could get out while I ran over to my stuff and picked it up.

"OH CRAP!" Andrea sprung up as well getting her things together too. The others looked at us confused until Yami grabbed my arm.

"Sky what's wrong?" He asked his face full of concern.

"Taicho is on his way to pick us up so we can see Andrea's parents off at the air port. Their going away on a long business trip so she won't see them for awhile." I rushed out showing that nothing was wrong, we were just late.

"Are you sure us staying over at your house tonight is a good idea?" Tea asked tossing me my phone that I dropped. Before I could catch it though Yami grabbed it and started typing something in.

"Its fine the air port will only take about an hour, you guys should come around three so we can do stuff, plus I can give you a tour." I said smiling when Yami gave me my phone back. A knock came from the door as Andrea and I frowned a bit.

"I sent a text to my phone, text me later with details." Yami told me softly while we said our good-byes then walked out to the limo.

"Hello girls! So tell me did you both have fun?" My mother asked while we both got settled in the car.

"Yes mum is was a lot of fun. Um, do you think that the gang could come and stay over at our place tonight?" I asked her giving her an innocent look. At first she seemed confused, but then she beamed with excitement.

"Of course they can! I'm just so happy that you're finally bringing friends over! Now Andrea you know I love you dear, but I see you more as a daughter now then a friend to Skyler. What should I plan?" I smiled to her placing my hand up.

"Mum it's not a dinner party it's just a sleepover. You don't have to plan anything; we just have to make sure theirs food at the house." I said. She smiled and called Tilly telling her about the party, which Tilly reassured that the food would be perfect.

"Now, Andrea you are going to be staying with us while your parents are gone and there are a few rules you need to follow. Rule number one, have fun. Rule number two, don't hesitate to ask for anything, and rule three you are to call me any nickname you want just don't call me Mrs. moonlight. Other then that it's going to be like any other day." She said smiling at Andrea. We reached the airport and headed over to her parent's private boarding dock. Andrea hugged her parents while they shared a moment then they waved to us then headed off.

"What time did you say they were coming?" My mother asked me for the third time.

"I told you mum I told them three, I haven't even texted them directions yet." I sighed out. This was going to be a long morning.

"She hasn't done that because the boy she's supposed to text is the one she likes." Andrea teased getting my mothers attention.

"Which boy do you like?" She asked nudging me.

"Yami Mutou and I happen to know he's a huge fan of your work mum." I could feel myself blushing again.

"Well he better not get any ideas from those books. Anyway, I should tell Solomon we could start setting you both up. Solomon thinks you are a very nice girl, which you are. I'm sure Yami is just as much of a gentleman as his grandfather, if I remember him right." She began ranting on about how she was going to try and set Yami and I up.

"Mum, he doesn't know I like him, and even still we just became friends." I corrected huffing while doing so.

"That didn't stop you from flirting." Andrea recalled making me glare at her.

"We'll talk about playing matchmaker another time, you better tell them how to get here or they'll never get here." She said then hurried off to go and do something. Most likely go blabbing to dad that I have a crush.


	5. Chapter 5

"Andrea what are you doing we have to get ready for them to get here!" I yelled looking at her watching while she ran around the house yelling random things.

"But what if something is wrong or they don't have fun? WHAT IF YOUR HOUSE CATCHES ON FIRE!" She screamed causing me to roll my eyes.

"Andrea calm down everything will be fine. Besides the house won't catch on fire unless you set it." I teased making her look at me and trip over the couch. I burst out laughing at my friend and then helped her up.

"Not funny!" She said laughing as well. She was about to say something else when the doorbell went off. We both smiled to eachother knowing that the gang was here.

"Wow, Seto I think Skyler's giving your house a run for its money." Joey was the first one to speak and I couldn't help but giggle while the two of us walked into the lobby to meet them.

"Hey guys, welcome to my home. I guess I should give you a tour so you know where everything is." I said seeing everyone had changed and looked refreshed, most likely from them all getting a few more hours of sleep. "You can put your bags in the lounge since that's where we'll be when we watch some movies and stuff." I blushed a bit getting embarrassed. Andrea and I led them to the lounge where the continued to compliment on my house.

"This room is bigger then our house." Yugi said smiling while looking around. I showed them around while I noticed Yami and Seto taking notes. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what they were getting ready for. Another round of Hostage no doubt. The tour ended quickly as the afternoon just started.

"Well we can't start Hostage until its dark and it just snowed, you guys want to have a snowball fight?" I asked glancing around to everyone.

"That would be so much fun!" Serenity said while the other girls agreed. The guys looked at eachother and smirked.

"Alright you all can pick a room and change then we'll meet back here in a few." I said while everyone grabbed their stuff and headed to a room to change. Andrea and I ran up to my room while Andrea changed in my master bathroom while I changed in my walk in closet. I pulled on black snow pants and put on a long-sleeve under-armor shirt. I then grabbed my jacket and gloves then headed back into my room with my snow-boots in hand.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Andrea asked when I walked out into my room. She wore a similar outfit only her jacket was a nice purple color. I nodded to her then we both headed down to the lounge. I noticed that only a few people were there waiting. I noticed that all the girls were missing along with Joey, Seto, Ryo, Tristen, Duke, and Yugi. I saw Yami standing by the fireplace looking into it thinking to himself. Andrea walked over to Malik and started up conversation with him so I figured I would go talk to Yami since Marik and Bakura were too involved with eachother to care. I walked up behind him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked while I stepped into my boots. When I put my foot into the left one I lost my balance a bit and almost fell over. Yami grabbed my arm to steady me only instead I fell forward a bit and fell into his chest. "Sorry I'm a klutz." I said giggling a bit shoving my foot in the rest of the way then stood up.

"I know, you tripped enough yesterday." He teased smiling to me.

"I'll try not to be offended by that." I giggled out while he chuckled a bit. "Is my house really that big?" I asked becoming a bit shy thinking that they were all uncomfortable.

"Yes, but its fine. Hey, if you invite us over enough we'll have this place mapped out in no time." He said then looked over to the double doors when they opened and everyone else walked in. I smiled to everyone then walked over to the glass doors that led to the back yard. I opened them as everyone walked out to see the large backyard all snow covered with trees and lots of places to hide. It was perfect for a snowball fight.

"Well, run and find a spot and let's get this thing started." I said while everyone went his or her own way picking a spot. I ran over to a large willow tree knowing that it was the best place for cover. I formed a snowball in my hand quickly then looked out from the curtain of leaves to see people running around with snowballs flying. I noticed the Seto was heading my way so I threw my weapon at him hitting him in the face. He tripped and fell in the snow causing people to laugh while Joey tackled him and the rolled around in the snow.

I was going to make another snowball when something cold hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Yami leaning against the trunk of the tree with a smirk on his face though he looked away trying to play innocent. I picked up a ball of snow and chucked it at him hitting him in his chest causing him to look at me and smirk. Before I could do anything Yami ran up to me and tackled me into the snow. We both laughed while he looked down at me.

"Alright, that fall was so your fault." I laughed out causing him to laugh again. He rolled off and continued to laugh while I started to make a snow angle. He looked over at me then smirked and started drawing something above my head. He stood back up then held out a hand for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up pulling me away from my snow angel. I glanced back and smiled when I noticed that Yami had drawn a little halo and wrote my name above it.

"Cute." Was all he said while he smiled to me. I rolled my eyes at him then pushed his shoulder a bit. He smirked then seemed to think of something then started to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked pouting a bit.

"If you had one, I bet you would have hit me with a pillow." He teased while I punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up Yami." I said rolling my eyes then noticed it started to snow again. "I love the snow; it's just one of those things that makes me smile." I spoke more to myself then to him. He smiled at me then noticed I shivered a bit. We had been out here for well over and hour.

"Cold?" He asked softly. I nodded then felt something warm and soft fall around my neck and over my mouth. I reached up and felt Yami's scarf around my neck. I looked over to him to see him folding one end under the other then looked at me. I smiled then realized he couldn't see it. I glared playfully then pulled it down under my chin.

"If you wanted me to stop talking you could have just said so." I teased noticing his eyes widen a bit.

"That's not what I." He stopped talking when I reached over and kissed his cheek quickly. His eyes widened then I smirked and headed over to the others. He was soon running after me while I laughed. And pulled me back and dropped me in the deep park of the snow and he could just see my head and he laughed his head off. Then he put his hand out to help me and and I smirked and pulled him in as well and we both laughted. After I ran right into the middle of a war. I found Andrea so I ran over and hid with her and Malik.

"Hey Sky, where were you?" She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that Yami's scarf?" She asked in a voice that said I was caught.

"I got cold so he let me wear it." I defended then regretted saying that.

"Oh so you've been with Yami this whole time?" I felt a blush make its way to my face from her teasing.

"Not the whole time." I whimpered out not really sure what else to say. Andrea just laughed as the war raged on. I found that Yami had gone over with Marik and Bakura and the three of them were pretty much kicking everyone's butts. After some time all other little teams surrendered and the team of older brothers won. Smirking they all high-fived then we all headed back into the house. "There are towels and stuff in the bathrooms in all the rooms so you can use those to dry off." Everyone nodded then headed to the rooms they were in before. I noticed that everyone left their boots outside on the little concrete porch type thing so everyone was now walking around in their socks. I giggled to myself while Andrea and I headed back up to my room. I grabbed my towel and headed back to my closet to pick out what I wanted to wear now. I dried my hair then picked out a pair of simple jeans and a comfy dark purple sweater. I braided my hair while I walked back down to the lounge knowing that Andrea would come down when she was ready.

I entered the lounge to see I was the first one down, which was what I was hoping for. I sat on the couch next to the fire and played with Yami's scarf that was still around my neck. I tied it a bit differently so now the knot was loose and sat on my chest and it was loose around my neck. I played with the fringe then thought about the fact that I had kissed his cheek. Was that to forward for a new friend? I mean I couldn't believe I had done it myself, but I did it because I thought him giving me his scarf was cute. I sighed to myself then gasped when I felt a tug on my braid.

"I think my scarf looks better on you." Yami said sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hmm I'm still debating whither I'm giving this back or not. You never know I could hide it away and you would never see it again." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Well then I would just have to hold that notebook of yours for ransom now wouldn't I?" He teased while my eyes widened a bit. He chuckled then looked back to the fire. "Why is it so important to you to not let me read just one of your stories Sky?" He asked honestly. I blushed a bit then looked away hoping to hide it. Sadly, Yami had seen and now was even more curious to find out. "Skyler you aren't being honest with me. You don't want me to read them for a reason don't you?" He asked moving closer and making me look at him.

"I don't want you to read them because all the characters are based of you and the gang!" I blurted out then covered my mouth right after.

"Oh well now I have to read them. I have to see if my character lives up to my standards." He teased while I buried my face into a pillow that we next to him. "Come on Sky, we're friends and I want to learn more about you." He said making me peek up at him from my current spot in the pillow.

"I can't they're all romance stories and you'll laugh or think it's weird and hate me." I said putting my face back in the pillow.

"Sky I could never hate you." He said softly trying to pulling the pillow away. I glanced up at him. Just as he was about to say something the others came in and I tried to hide my once again moment of embarrassment.

"Um, Tilly should have the food ready if you all are hungry, by the time we're done the sun should be down and then we can play Hostage." I said while everyone agreed and we headed for the kitchen. We walked in and I could have hugged Tilly, which I would the next time she decided to appear. She had gone against my mom's orders and made food that made sense for a party. There was homemade pizza and different kinds of hot wings and a whole bunch of other stuff that everyone started to dig in. The guys all found seats around the opposite island and were chatting to eachother while Tea dragged me over to the table where all the girls were sitting.

"Alright, Andrea I think you and Malik are on the right track, but how are we going to get Yami to notice that Skyler likes him." She whispered. I coughed on my drink a bit noticing Yami look over with a bit of worry on his face. I cover my face and the girls laughed after it making it look like Tea had said something funny and the guys went back to talking.

"Miho thinks that Skyler needs to be more forward and show her feelings boldly." Miho said making me roll my eyes.

"Sorry but that won't happen. I can barley talk to him without getting embarrassed or remember that he just likes me as a friend and that's all it will ever be." I said sadly looking down a bit.

"Don't say that!" Serenity said a bit too loud gaining the attention of the guys who then all looked over at us like we were nuts. We all giggled then and they once again went back to talking.

"Don't worry Skyler, we'll think of something. And besides, you are still wearing his scarf." Tea pointed out while Skyla nodded. I sighed then continued to eat while the girls began to come up with a plan.

With the guys

"Yami you have to do something. She's shy plus she's just started to finally talk to us. If you don't make a move another guy will, and then what will you do?" Yugi said while Yami glanced over to Skyler. She was eating now apparently letting the girls talk about whatever they were getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Don't you think I know she's shy? I've been trying to get her to open up to me. I thought I had her today when we were under the willow tree but then she went back into her shell when I talked to her on the couch. She said the stories she writes have characters based off of us and it's a romance story. She said that if I read it I might hate her." Yami told them sighing. She kissed his cheek and he could still feel where her lips had been. They were warm and soft and everything he had thought they would be and more. Yami glanced over to her again to see her eyes widen then blush deeply.

"Yami, as your friend I mean this in the utmost respect, but get your ass in gear and make a move already!" Bakura said making Yami look at him oddly. His eyes widened a bit then he rolled his eyes.

"Well then what do you suggest I do Bakura since you know the perfect way to get a girl." Yami teased him making Marik smirk.

"Ouch that was below the belt." Marik said pretending to be offended.

"Listen Yami. Sky likes you; why else would she have kissed your cheek, and don't forget she is still wearing your scarf." Seto said pointing that out. Yami glanced over to notice that the girls had left.

"Where did they go?" Joey asked while they all looked around then walked out to the lounge to see they weren't there.

"Tea is probably making her to change into something like she was wearing yesterday since you liked that top." Yugi said causing Yami to blush a bit. The guys laughed and sat waiting for the girls to come back so they could start playing Hostage.

Normal PoV

I cringed watching as Tea, Miho, and Serenity tare through my closet trying to find something that Yami would like.

"Yugi told me that Yami liked the shirt you were wearing yesterday. So he likes you in form fitting clothes that can't be to revealing." Tea said making my eyes widen a bit. He liked my outfit yesterday? I played with his scarf again then thought of something.

"Whatever you pick I still want to wear this." I pointed out to her. She smiled at me then continued to look around. "Can't I just keep wearing this so we can get back down stairs?" I asked watching Andrea giggling by the door.

"I found it!" Tea came out holding up a skirt and a top that I never wore because I don't like skirts and I thought the top made my chest look bigger.

"No way Tea I am not wearing that." I said getting up and backing up towards the door. She started to move closer to me so I bolted out of the room and headed down to the lounge. "FORGET IT TEA!" I yelled bursting into the lounge. I glanced behind me to see the girls running after me. I looked back to see the guys laughing. I saw Yami sitting on the couch we were on earlier. I ran over to him and sat behind him curling up in a ball making him be a human shield from them. He laughed again then pulled me to him then looked at the girls.

"Come on let's start the game before we all get tired." He chuckled out while the girls pouted. They agreed giving me looks that told me that they wanted me to do something. I shrugged then smiled to them. I noticed that Yami still had me tucked under his arm not really noticing it.

"All right Yami. You have to admit that you have a huge chance of losing today." Seto said standing. Yami let go of me then stood up next to him smirking. They were captains again because that's how it was.

"Not really Seto, it's about an even match." Yami said smirking to him.

"I don't think it is since my first pick is Skyler." Seto said calmly. Yami gasped a bit and his eyes widened. I stood and walked over to Seto noticing Yami glaring at him a bit.

"Andrea." Yami said still having a glare at Seto who gave him a look that was clearly telling him something, but what that was I wasn't sure.

"Joey."

"Yugi"

"Bakura"

"Ryo."

"Marik."

"Malik."

"Tristen."

"Duke."

"Tea."

"Miho.

"Serenity." Seto held a smirk on his face as Yami continued to glare at him. "Since I picked first I'll let you pick which side to take.

"The west wing will do fine for us." Andrea said while Yami nodded. Seto looked at me.

"Then we get east." I said quietly not liking that I was going against Yami. We got into our groups and I noticed that Seto continued to smirk.

"Serenity, you're going to be the hostage again. Bakura and Marik I'm leaving you both to guard the jail. Tristen you are going to be a hang back with Tea. Joey, Skyler and I will be the ones going over to Yami's side since this is Skyler's house and she knows the best way to get around." Seto said quickly. Yami had made Ryo their hostage again so the game began.

"The best place for the jail would be the sun room. There really isn't anywhere to hide and the only way into the room is a door in the hallway, and a crawlspace from outside, but Andrea doesn't know about that." I told Seto while he nodded and Ryo was sent there with Bakura and Marik. Tristen and Tea split the two floors; since I didn't show them the third floor I don't think they going to use it. The grandfather cloak in the front lobby went of saying that the game had started.

"Let's go." Seto said looking at me. "Where would be the best place for them to hold Serenity?" He asked as we started down the northeast hallway.

"Andrea most likely made it my studio. Big windows, open space, only one door. It's similar to the sunroom." I said while he nodded. I led them down a few hallways then stopped when I heard footsteps. "You two keep going down this hallway, take a left then go through the door with a glass handle. Serenity should be in there." I told them. They nodded to me then continued to move. I was about to head down the other hallway and loop around when a hand shot out and grabbed me from behind and they put another over my mouth.

"Got ya." Yami said with a hint of cockiness in his voice. I smiled then turned around to face him. He picked me up over his shoulder and headed down a few halls then came to a room that had Andrea and Yugi in it. "Look who I found." He said smiling putting me down.

"Seto and Joey are on their way to my studio." I said smirking. Yami looked at Yugi and Andrea who nodded then ran out of the room and headed for that direction.

"So, am I to take that as in you just helped my team?" Yami asked smirking while I walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Yes, I'm calling myself a double agent for your team today. I can't let Kaiba catch up." I smirked watching a look of surprise fall over Yami's face. I started to giggle and he pouted, which I thought was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"What's so funny?" He asked still pouting.

"The look you gave me. It's cute." I blurted out still giggling. I gasped and covered my mouth again feeling a blush come on my face. Yami chuckled a bit then moved a strand of hair out of my face and put it behind my ear.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked smirking a bit.

"Well I just meant . . . um . . . not cute per say . . . ah." I placed my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment. Yami didn't say anything for a bit and I got worried. I peeked out at him from in my hands and after I did that he laughed a bit. "It's not funny." I whined only making him laugh harder.

"It's not what you said, it's just, that was adorable." He laughed out and smiled to me. My embarrassment left me for the moment and I lowered my hands with a smile on my face. Yami was about to say something when his phone went off. "Hey." He said calmly then held a smirk on his face. He hung up and smiled to me. "We won." He smirked standing. He held out a hand for me to take which I took and he helped me up. We walked out of the room and back to the lounge. I noticed that a few people were smirking and I gave them a confused look.

"No fair you so gave us away traitor." Joey pouted causing everyone to laugh a bit. I shrugged then walked over to the entertainment center.

"Okay, what do you all want to watch?" I asked while they all came over to see what movies I had. They picked a movie then we all found places to sit and or lay. I walked over to the couch by the fireplace again and sat down since it was facing the TV. Yugi and Tea along with Serenity and Duke and Tristen and Miho were again on the floor in their sleeping bags cuddled up against eachother. Ryo was sitting in the armchair getting ready to watch the movie. Seto and Joey were laying on the couch closest to the TV. Bakura and Marik were on the loveseat by the kitchen entrance pretty much the furthest away from the TV. Andrea and Malik were sitting on the second loveseat chatting. I continued to look around and wait for the movie to start when I felt someone sit down next to me on the floor.

"This seat taken?" Yami asked smirking to me while the opening credits came on. I shook my head then went back to the television. The movie started and everyone seemed to get tired rather quickly. When there was about twenty minutes left in the movie I looked around and noticed everyone was asleep. I glanced over at Yami to see his head on the arm of the chair. I smiled thinking he was cute while he slept. I stood quietly and made my way over to the glass door leading outside. I pushed it open then closed it again making sure that cold air wouldn't reach anyone. I stepped into my boots then just started to walk around in the snow noticing that it was still snowing.

"I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night, I threw my phone across the room at you,I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed, This morning I said we should talk about it, Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved, That's when you came in wearing a football helmet, And said okay let's talk  
And I said... " I walked along the trees singing to myself. I didn't sing often but when I did it always felt nice. I was about to continue when I felt something touch my arm. Out of instinct I turned aiming my fist at whatever had touched me. I watched in horror as Yami stumbled back brining his hand to his bottom lip. "YAMI!" I cried running up to him. "Oh Yami I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you. What are you doing out here?" I asked moving his hand to see that he was bleeding a bit.

"I should ask you the same thing, Ow. Man you hit hard, I prefer the pillow." He smiled to me then cringed a bit from his lip.

"Come on I'll help you get that cleaned up. I can't believe I hit you." I said grabbing his other hand and pulling him back to the door. We both quickly got back inside making sure again that the cold air didn't get to the others. I pulled him into the kitchen and let him sit on a stool while I ran over to the sink and got a cloth. I ran warm water onto it then rung it out so it wasn't dripping, then went back to Yami. "I'm so sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to. You just startled me." I said placing the cloth on his lip to get at the blood.

"Sky its fine. I should have said something or cleared my throat. I'm happy that if someone were to sneak up on you, you can defend yourself." He said smirking then once again cringing at the pain. "I like your singing." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Thanks, I don't sing very often." I said finishing up his lip. I took the cloth and began to rinse it out trying to keep busy. Yami walked over to me and stood next to me watching me the whole time.

"You should its lovely." He spoke softly. I blushed trying to hide it knowing that he had already seen it. I put the cloth back in the sink and turned my back to him. "Skyler?" His tone was curious a bit and I could tell he moved closer. "Sky look at me." He said gently. I shook my head placing my hands on my face trying to make the blush go away. "I want to see you blush, you look cute." His voice was right by my ear. I turned softly with my face still in my hands. He chuckled and grabbed my hands pulling them away slowly. "Much better." He whispered looking at me. He chuckled a bit causing me to blush more and pout.

"What's so funny this time?" I asked making him laugh a bit.

"I'm just wondering whither you blush like this all the time or just for me." He half said to me half to himself. He seemed to realize he said this then cleared his throat a bit. "Come on, we should get some sleep." He said and began heading back for the lounge. He stopped then turned back to me. "Are you coming or are you planning on sleeping in here tonight?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the lounge and back over to the couch. He sat down where he was before only I moved his legs so they were spread out and I laid down infront of him. I blushed and placed a pillow over my face and tried to sleep. I felt his chuckle from his chest against my back. He pulled the pillow off my face and lifted my head putting the pillow under it. He then placed an arm over mine and I felt his hand brush against mine. I reached over and placed my finger gently on his wanting to see what he would do. He wrapped his fingers over mine so our hands were connected like that.

"Night Yami." I whispered then closed my eyes feeling myself fade off into sleep.

"Goodnight Sky." He whispered against my ear. Before I fell fully asleep I felt him fully place his hand in mine and pull me a bit closer to him so I was snuggled in to his chest and I moved my head so it was in a nice position on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt myself waking up with the sound of giggling. I slowly opened my eyes only to everyone looking at Yami and me, I silently gasped. I looked at everyone and went brlight red and put my head into his chest again, then everyone burst out laughing and that woke Yami up. He looked at everyone then relised why they we're laughing.

**Yami's view**

I looked at them, then rolled my eyes then looked at Skyler who had her head in the pillow trying to hide her face.

"Guys" she looked at me slightly and I could see her face was bright red, I smiled a little then she put her head down again.

I sat up and Andrea put her phone in front of my face and she took a photo as us cuddling and I rolled my eyes again.

**Normal view**

Standing slowly with my head still in the pillow and looked under and ran for the door droping the pillow, mading my way out to my bed room. Where I wanted to write down my dream and add in what happened with our little game yesterday.

I quickly unlocked the hidden spot for my notebook and got it out grabbing a pen and sat on my bed and began to write. It only took me about five minutes to get everything in on a scratch page. I would make a more detailed one later when I had time. I left the notebook just sitting on my bed then went to head back downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen talking and I sat my the couch and the girls walked over. "Sky, who though you would do that" Andrea said the other girl started to talk after a minute of them talking I couldn't take it I got up and ran the my studio and closed the door.

**Yami's veiw**

The girls walked over and sat with us but I didn't see Skyler.

"where's Sky?"

"she ran off, I think it's because we were on her case to much" Aznu said sounding upset.

Tilly walked in. "where's Skyler?"

"we don't know she went off and momment ago"

"she might be in her room or her studio" she said then walked out again.

They looked at me. "what?"

"go talk to Skyler!" they all said.

"okay, okay" I said getting up. I walked up and walked past her bed room and I had a quick look to see if she was there.

"wow!" the walles were a sliver, with red flowers. I walked out and the studio was down the hall. I knocked on the door then walked in.

she was sitting on the floor and writing in her book.

I smiled softly making her smile back to me as I walked over and sat next to her and she closed her book not wanting me to see it.

"Morning." I whispered softly.

She smile at me. "whats wrong?"

"it's the girl there basicly on my back about last night!"

"Andrea took a photo you know, right?"

she looked at me, the closed her eyes and put her head back.

I looked around then see the guitars.

"you play?"

"yeah. You?"

"not really" I laughed she smiled back.

I looked into her eyes.

"what time is it?" she asked

"About noon." I said looking off to the side. I felt her hand move over mine then she move it away.

"Skyler I." I was interrupted by Andrea walking in.

"people are going soon" as soon as that she walked out _'dam it Andrea'_

**Normal view**

we walked down and Seto was at the door about to leave.

"I have to head out. I should be at the office in an hour. It was great Skyler. You'll have to come over to my house and meet Mokuba." He said kissing Joey goodbye and waved to the all of us. Joey seemed to be a bit bummed out for a few minutes but then put on another happy face.

"I declare this party a success." Joey said randomly making everyone chuckle a bit. I noticed Marik and Malik along with Bakura and Ryou all getting their stuff to leave. I didn't say anything against it not really knowing how far away they lived.

"We have to head out for work too. Great party princess, we'll have to do it again soon." Bakura said before they all waved and left but Malik gave a certain look to Andrea. Within a few minutes it seemed like everyone had to start leaving.

"This was so fun Skyler, we'll get together again in a few days and do this all over again." Yugi said giving me a hug which was different a bit but I soon got over it and hugged him back.

"I'll see you later Skyler." Yami simply said smiling softly then the two brothers left with Tea and Miho right at their heels.

"Text him later other wise I will pretending to be you." Tea said making my eyes widen, sadly knowing she was serious. I nodded slightly feeling another blush coming on.

Soon everyone was gone, well except Andrea but she practically lives here. We got everything back in order then smiled to each other.

"This was so much fun, we have to do this again." She said making me chuckle and nod. I looked out the glass doors to see it snowing again and I hoped everyone got home safely.

___Warning, severe weather conditions hits the Domino City area as a a blizzard has made it dangerous for citizens to go outside. Please stay inside if you can. We repeat, severe weather conditions hits Domino City, stay inside if you can._

___"_That doesn't sound good." Tilly said as she handed Andrea a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, and no it doesn't. I'm going to call and make sure every got home ok." I said seeing Tilly nod as she went to go check on my mum. Dad was over in America working on his new film currently so he was ok.

"I'll call Malik and see if they got to work or if they went home." Andrea said making me nod as I pulled out my phone. We had all exchanged numbers at some point during the night so we could all stay in contact. I dialed Joey's cell and after a few rings he answered.

"Hey Sky what's up?" He asked as I looked out to see the snow falling down hard.

"I just wanted to call and see if you were ok? Did you make it home alright?" I asked hearing a chuckle come from him.

"Yeah, Kaiba came and got me from work. He, Mokuba, and I are in the living room getting warm. Have you called the others yet?" Joey asked making me smile know that that they were alright.

"I'm working on it. I'm glad you're safe." I said hearing him say the same then we hung up. I glance over to Andrea seeing her give me a thumbs up most likely meaning that Marik and Malik were safe. I moved down my contacts and called Miho.

"Hello?" She asked in her usual cheery voice.

"Miho it's Skyler. Did you make it home ok?" I asked her quickly.

"Miho is safe at home with Tea. Tea came over to keep Miho company. Both of us are fine." She said with a soft giggle making me sigh in relief. We said our fairwell's as I looked to Andrea once again.

"Bakura and Marik never went to work. They all just went home so they're all together." She said quickly then went back to talking to, I assumed, was Malik. I quickly moved down to Yami's number and hit the dial button then waited.

"Hey, ugh . . . hang on." There was a loud thud before I heard his voice again. "Hey Skyler, something up?" He asked and I noticed he was slightly out of breath.

"There's a severe weather warning. I'm calling to make sure you got home safe." I said slightly worried.

"Oh . . . yeah Yugi and I made it back to the shop just before it started snowing again." He sounded a bit disappointed but I just shrugged it off.

"So what are you doing? You sound a bit out of breath?" I asked hearing a chuckle from his end.

"Grandpa got a new shipment in of some stuff. So he asked Yugi and I to help him, but Yugi needs to study for his online class so I just told him I could handle it. Some of these boxes are pretty heavy." He said making a small smile come to my face.

"Well that's nice of you to help your Grandfather like that. I guess I better not keep you. I'm glad you two made it home safe." I said finding myself sad that the conversation was ending.

"Hey Sky?" He asked then paused for a moments before he continued. "Can I call you later? After I'm done with this I mean, if you aren't busy that is?" He asked making me giggle slightly hearing him ramble a bit.

"Of course you can." I said trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Great, I'll call you later then." He said happily as we both said goodbye and hung up.

"I called Duke and he says that Tristan and Serenity are holding up at his place." I heard Andrea say as I put my phone back in my pocket. I looked up at her to see her have a Cheshire cat like grin on her face while she held her mug to her mouth.

"What?" I asked her as she took a sip then smirked at me.

"So, is he calling you later?" She asked making me blush but glare at her slightly.

"Don't make me throw this at you." I warned holding up my mug. We laughed and watched the news as we drank our coco. The afternoon flew by pretty uneventful. Mum was up in her office writing away and only came down for dinner.

"So how was the sleepover girls?" She asked as we both looked at each other.

"It was really fun mum." I said smiling as Andrea nodded.

"It was a blast. The gang is so much fun. Thank you again for having me Aunty Vena." Andrea said as my mother chuckled.

"Andrea you know you're always welcome over here, you basically live here anyway." She teased as we all laughed. "Now sweety tell me more about Yami." My mother said suddenly making me choke on my drink.

"Mum!" I said seeing her give me an innocent look.

"What I'm your mother I'm allowed to ask about the boys you like. Your father's going to have a field day though. You said he was a fan of my books. Do you know which ones? He better not get any ideas about. . . ."

"MUM!"I yelled as my face was bright red while Andrea laughed at me. "Oh you have no room to talk. Malik was all over you!" I said seeing my mother's attention snap over to Andrea.

"Really? Do you like this boy too? Have you known him long or did you two just meet at the sleepover? Oh you two are making me want to write!" My mother said excitedly as we both chuckled. She was always like this. One sentence into romance and she was off. Same with horror. The books she was referring to was her mixture of the two. Romance novels with horror in them or horror novels with a touch of romance. Now the horror novels with romance in them . . . some got a little well, raunchy but in a very tasteful way. My mother was very good at writing in a steamy love scene without making it trash. Although when horror was involved a lot of different elements came into play.

"I just met him and he's great. We really got along. I'm hoping to see him again soon." Andrea said making me chuckle.

"Once the next three days are over we're going to be right back at doing the sleepovers. Everyone is just taking a break because of Christmas." I said seeing my mother nod.

"That's a time to be around family. I'm just so glad that you have friends dear. I was worried that the kids at your school were picking on you. I'm going to be honest your father and I were planning on pulling you out and having you be tutored like Andrea here." She said making my eyes widen.

"You never told me you were planning that." I said seeing her frown.

"I didn't want to upset you. Your homeroom teacher has called me on a few occasions about the other students picking on you, but they said that you always seemed to ignore it. I know it's hard dear so we thought it would be best, but if you would rather stay with your friends I can understand that. We'll let it up to you." She said making me nod. I glanced to Andrea who gave me a mixed look. If I were to be tutored then it would most likely be that we would be tutored together. Which would mean that she wouldn't be alone and that we would spend more time together, however, if I was tutored, I would never really get a chance to see the gang, and we had just become friends.

Dinner soon ended and we quickly made our way out of the room and up to mine where we sat and talked for a while. Andrea flipped through my notebook while I thought about what my mother said.

"She knew the whole time Skyler." Andrea said suddenly making me look to her. "She mentioned it to me a few times, wanting to know how much it was bothering you. I kept my mouth shut because I knew how much you liked the gang and wanted to become friends with them but . . ." She faded off putting the notebook down. "I guess I should have told you she knew."

"No, I'm glad you didn't. If I knew that my homeroom teachers had been calling her and telling her about the pranks then I would have had her pull me out a long time ago, and then we never would have become friends with the gang." I said seeing a smile come on her face but it was soon followed by a yawn.

"Well, I'm tired and am going to head to sleep. I'll see you in the morning ok chicka?" She asked making me nod as we hugged for a moment then she went off to the room next door where she slept when she was over. I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes when I noticed something. I was about to pull my top up over my head when I realized I was still wearing Yami's scarf. I blushed and smiled as I gently un-knotted it and pulled it off my neck placing it on my desk. I quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tang top and began to write in my notebook.

___The palace had become a stronghold, guards placed at every entrance against the warlord who threatened their fair land. The king had placed all that he cared for in a lower chamber far below the surface to protect it. Along with all those treasures went his beloved daughter. The princess was his most precious treasure so he locked her away. Three nights passed with the princess in her solitude before a shadow appeared to her. The shadow spoke of what it could offer her. Freedom, the sun, and home once again, and above all undying love. The only thing she needed to do was let him in. She asked him how it was possible. How could she let him in when she herself could not get out. The shadow came closer to her and whispered softly just above her ear. That a kiss was all he needed to . . ._

I blinked a few times when I heard my phone go off. I looked down seeing a text from Yami asking if I was still awake. I blinked at the clock and chuckled to myself seeing that it was only around nine. I quickly sent a reply and a few moments later my phone rang.

"Hey Yami." I said happily as I placed my pen down on my notebook knowing that I wouldn't be able to write while speaking with him.

"Hey, sorry to get back to you so late. Putting stuff away took longer then I thought and then we had a leak that I had to fix so . . . . yeah." He faded off most likely hearing me laugh.

"Yami it's ok. You had a busy day it sounds. What caused the leak?" I asked hearing him sigh.

"Too much snow. It weighed down over Yugi's room and caused a leak over his closet. It wasn't the most convenient leak to fix." He said and I could hear the slight annoyance in his voice from it.

"Is everything ok?" I asked hearing him chuckle dryly.

"Yeah, I fixed it up and it should hold for the rest of winter. I'll have to wait till spring to really get everything fixed." He said making me chuckle a bit.

"You seem to be quite the handy man." I said hearing his laugh.

"Well my Grandpa's too old to do some of the things now and Yugi's the brain's of the family. So I do what I can." He said off hand making me roll my eyes.

"Sure, aren't you a straight A student?" I asked hearing him chuckle softly sounding kind of embarrassed.

"Well what I meant was." I laughed a bit cutting him off hearing him chuckle a few minutes later. I moved back so I was more comfortable when I looked up and saw his scarf on the desk.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I still have your scarf!" I said slightly worried he would be mad.

"I know." He answered simply making me look confused for a minute.

"Don't you want it back?" I asked hearing a slightly pause on his end.

"I like it better on you." He said as I felt my face heat up. I had to be the shade of a tomato.

"Oh . . . I see." I said biting my lip slightly. I was getting nervous and tried to calm myself down.

"I'm really glad we've finally become friends Sky." He said after a moment making me nod then smack myself because he couldn't see it.

"Same, you and everyone else are so nice, and thank you for inviting Andrea as well. You didn't have to do that." I said hearing a soft chuckle come from him. I could feel my heart beat pick up.

"It made you more comfortable, and I think we got to see how you really are when you're being yourself." After a few seconds he continued. "That game at Miho's was great. We have to do more things like that." He said catching me off guard.

"What game? The one where we were fooling around where I was a princess and everyone was the guards and you were a demon who wanted something from me?" I asked hearing him chuckle.

"That's the one. I liked it. The other's really did too. We all couldn't stop talking about it after you and Andrea left, but we didn't get the right conditions at your house to do another one." He said making me chuckle a bit.

"Be careful what you wish for. You're talking to a girl who has access to camera's, props, costumes, and an entire library of plots." I said thinking about all the things in my house.

"Well, I still need to look over my character to see if he fits my standards." He said making me blush and bite my lip. "Why won't you let me read just one? Here, why don't you just tell me a bit about it? That way you won't say anything that will make you feel embarrassed?" He was still pushing that and I didn't know why.

"You're character is like you, just placed into the situation I give everyone." I said hoping that would stop him.

"Well what kind of situations do you put us in? Like the one a Miho's? You and Andrea seemed to know what you were doing." He said making me roll my eyes.

"So did you sir Demon, but . . . yes a lot of them are like that." I said waiting for him to say something.

"What was the deal you were going to make me?" He asked suddenly catching me off guard. I didn't think he would remember it.

"I . . oh I don't know something silly I guess." I said but he didn't sound convinced.

"You sounded pretty confident. I believe your words were going to be 'something that every demon wants'. What is it that every demon wants?" He asked making my face burn as I blushed deeply.

"Every demon wants treasure. Something precious that is one of a kind. Something that once he get's his hands on it, it's his, and the owner can never get it back." I answered placing my words carefully.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Yami said, but his tone was lower, similar to the one he had used during the game. I felt my skin prickle making my blush deepen. "Am I always the demon? The evil character?" He asked suddenly making me roll my eyes.

"What makes you think the demon is the evil character?" I countered clearly catching him off guard.

"Aren't demons usually the evil ones? Wasn't my character about to steal you away from getting the crown, leaving it in the hands of your lady in waiting, spelling doom for your people and a life of sorrow for you?" He asked making me smile. He was really thinking into this.

"Is it? You charmed your way to get close enough to my character I hardly think you would have made her life miserable." I said hearing an agreeing sound come from him.

"True, my character would have given you anything you wanted, anything you asked would have been yours, all you had to do was fear me, love me, and I would be your slave." His voice returned to the one he had used earlier making my heart skip a beat then speed up slightly. It took me a few moments to think of something to come up with.

"What if my character already did fear you, love you, wanting nothing more then to be with you and make you happy? What if, as you charmed your way into my life all I wanted was you, and nothing else? What would you do then?" I said softly wishing that this was actually real. Not simply hypothetical analysis of characters.

"Then." He paused for a moment as I placed a hand on my face jumping at how warm it was. "You would be mine." The way he said it made me bite my lip and I knew that I was blushing like mad. I felt my hear rate increase as I calmed myself down. Yes, Yami was my crush but it wasn't as if he was saying this to me. It was all character analysis, nothing more. Or, at least I didn't think so.

"I think my character would have liked that ending." I said after a moment not hearing anything from him.

"So far I like this plot. Why would you think I would hate you if I read your stories. If all of them are like this then I already like them." He said making me roll my eyes not catching on fully what he was saying.

"Well there are a lot of different things that occur in them. Different plots, different levels of society our characters are in." I started to list hearing him chuckle.

"You said they were all romance. Do you always have a character for yourself? Does she always get her happy ending?" He asked making me look at my notebook and sigh slightly.

"Not often." I said sitting up as I began to play with my hair.

"Why's that?" He asked his voice holding curiosity.

"Normally the character she wants to notice her ends up not giving her a glance. I'm usually not the main character, so it doesn't effect the plot much." I said hearing a thoughtful noise come from him.

"What about when you are the main character. Who sweeps you off your feet and gives you that happy ending?" He asked making me pause. I almost said '___you' _but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sighed heavily then frowned a bit.

"I've never given my character a happy ending." I said slowly hearing movement from Yami's end of the phone before he answered.

"Why not? Is my character slacking off or something?" I blushed at his choice of words. Didn't he realize what that would mean if his character and mine were to. . . I shook my head and looked at my notebook. Of course I had written little drabble's here and there on thoughts about Yami's character and my character having a happy ending, but they were painful to write because I knew they would never happen.

"No your character isn't slacking off. He usually save's the day if needed or captures the princess, get's the girl of his dreams, and you get your happy ending." I said trying to laugh it off.

"Doesn't sound that way." He mumbled making it hard for me to understand what he said.

"What?" I asked only to hear a door close on his end.

"Nothing, it's not important right now. You never answered my question. What type of character am I?" He asked making me blush. Normally I made him the character that I would normally fancy in a plot that I would come up with. He was never a prince charming. He was too coy and sly for that. He was never a full villain because he was so nice. He was normally the demon, an assassin, something that at first glance said 'bad boy' but he really wasn't in the end. Similar to himself. A lot of the girls at school liked him because of the clothes he wore and considered him the 'bad boy' of the group, since he normally talked to Bakura, who had a past for getting into trouble, and since Yugi was such a sweetheart to everyone they just assumed that was how Yami was. I knew different. He was a gentleman, very protective, and straight forward. He didn't mess around when it meant something important and he was very dependable. So, I took all those qualities and put them in his character.

"Oh, I would say you're a bit of an anti-hero." I said putting a light air about it so I wouldn't offend him. I didn't know if he would want to be the princess charming.

"Good." He said making me blink for a moment. "I don't think I could handle being the prince charming. They have to be perfect and well behaved all the time. If I'm the anti-hero I get to have some fun." He said making me chuckle but a small blush come to my face. "Which do you prefer?" He asked surprising me again.

"What?" I asked on reflex.

"What type of guy do you prefer. Prince Charming, or the Anit-Hero type?" He asked making me think a moment. Why would he ask something like that.

"I guess the anti-hero would be more to my taste. He'd still have the characteristics of a gentleman but would surprise me every step of the way and like you said, have a little fun." I answered honestly wondering why he wanted to know. "Why?"

"I'm curious. I told you. I want to get to know you better." He said making me roll my eyes.

"So you ask my interest in guys?" I chuckled wondering why he would ask something like that.

"Couldn't hurt." He said softly which I think meant he didn't want me to hear. I blushed deeply and calmed down. "What kind of character are you? The damsel in distress, or the princess that takes matters into her own hands?" He asked making me smirk.

"Always a princess who takes matters into her own hands. I like to have my fun too you know." I said hearing him chuckle.

"I thought so. You seemed pretty capable of taking me on yourself, risking everything to make a deal with me." He said in a smooth voice making my cheeks burn once again. I needed to get a grip on myself.

"Well it's only fair that I ask you isn't it? What type of girl do you like? The damsel in distress or the princess with a take charge attitude?" I asked curious about his answer.

"Princess with a take charge attitude. I need someone I know I can have fun with." He said making me nod. He spoke again but his voice sounded different. "Do you . . . ever pair our characters together? Just because we seem to like those types of characters." He said making me frown a bit looking around. I didn't know what to tell him. If I told him that I did pair us together would he be offended by me or would it . . . no I couldn't allow myself to think like that. I took a deep breath then went to speak.

"Well I . . ." I stopped when I heard a large bang through out the house.

"What was that?" He asked his voice holding panic clearing having heard it too.

"I . . . I don't know." I said standing from my bed. A moment later Andrea ran into my room and looked at me in fright.

"What was that!" Andrea said in horror as I shrugged a few moments later all the lights in the house went off and Andrea let out a scream.

"Skyler! SKYLER!" I heard Yami's voice yell over the phone.

"The power went out . . . can you hear me?" I said only to begin to hear static.

"Sk-y I ca-t h- you! A- you t-e" I moved over to Andrea to calm her down.

"The storm must be getting worse." I told her as I heard the phone beep making me check to see if Yami was still there. He was but I new the call may drop at any minute. "We're ok. I need to take a look around the house though." I said hoping he could hear me. I didn't hear a response but then the call dropped making me swear a bit. I quickly tugged on Andrea's arm as we left my room and headed down to the first floor to the lounge where we found Tilly lighting candles and my mum sitting there with Taicho getting blankets for us.

"Hello girls. The generator blew. Ricky is going to check on it now to see what happened. You can go back to bed if you want." Mum said but I could see the fear in her eyes. She hated when this happened and dad wasn't home. Her mind was a living horror story, and without her romantic hero around, the dark got pretty scary for her,

"It's ok mum, we'll stay here with you." I said as Andrea nodded. I walked over to the couch where Yami and I had been sleeping on hours before and snuggled up on it. My phone buzzed making me looked down seeing a text from Yami.

:Are you ok? What happened?: It said making me smile as I texted him back.

:Generator blew. Getting it fixed now. Storm's making calls drop and it was Andrea who scream!.: I hit send and then looked to the clock seeing that it was actually pretty late. I hadn't even noticed while I was on the phone with him. :You should get to sleep.: I sent right after my last one. Andrea was also on her phone most likely texting Malik or her parents and I could see mum starting to drift off. She was really tired and I knew she felt more at ease knowing we were down here with her. I smiled then felt my phone go off again.

:Not until I know you're ok. Besides, isn't that my line?: He sent making me chuckle softly.

:You aren't prince charming remember. You don't mind keeping a princess up past her bedtime.: I sent back quickly seeing Taicho start the fire after handing me a blanket. I smiled to him as he looked to my phone.

"Talking to a special someone during nights like this helps clam the mind. I remember when I would talk to my sweet Komiko to calm her down during storms." He said as I gave him a sad smile.

"We all miss her Taicho." He nodded and yawned once the fire was lit. Komiko had been Taicho's wife. She had passed away when I was about ten. I was devastated because she was something of a grandmother to me. Both my actual grandparents were dead and Komiko would spoil me but gave me tough love. I did really miss her. "Why don't you get some sleep Taicho, you too Tilly." I called over my shoulder softly to her as she nodded. They all seemed to go somewhere in the room knowing that the more people around the better my mum would feel. Andrea was starting to fall asleep and Lana was sleeping. so I would stay up and wait for Ricky to come back in. My phone buzzed again as I quickly set it to silent so I wouldn't disturb anyone.

:You make it sound like I want to keep you awake.: He sent making me smile.

:Don't you? I thought you wanted to talk more? I told you that you should get some sleep.: I sent back watching the fire thinking about the night before. Yami had grabbed my hand fully and pulled me closer. Did he like me the same way I liked him? No, I shouldn't get my hopes up so high.

:No, I'm too worried about you to sleep. Besides, I think our powers starting to go out too.: He sent making me frown slightly.

:Is there a way to fix it? Do you have a back up generator?:

:Yeah, if the main power does go out I'll just have to go in the back and turn it on.:

:Aw but it's freezing outside!:

:I don't mind. Although I won't have a scarf this time.: I rolled my eyes at reading that and chuckled.

:Well too bad, I'm keeping it now.:

:Good, that way you'll be able to think of me when you wear it.: He sent making me blush as I scolded myself. When was I not thinking about him? I looked around and noticed that everyone was asleep so I ran up to my room again using my phone as a light so I could grab my notebook and his scarf then headed back to my spot. It took me about five minutes but I was once again curled up warmly under a blanket.

:Skyler?: I blinked and giggled forgetting that I hadn't sent a response.

:Sorry! I went and grabbed my notebook and said scarf.: I smacked my forehead. Why did I tell him I grabbed the scarf.

:What are you writing now?: I looked at the page and pondered if I should tell him or not.

:Just a starter from a dream I had. It's nothing special.:

:Send it to me?: I blinked then looked to my notebook then down at my phone. I shifted so that way the firelight would illuminate the page and took a picture of it and sent it to him. I continued to write for a few moments then watched my phone glow.

:I like it! See, I knew I would like your writing. I like the Shadow. Is my character normally like him?: I blushed but figured I would be honest.

:Yes, so I'm glad that you like him. I now know I'm doing your character justice.:

:So, would you kiss me?: I stared at the text for a while and dropped my phone. I panicked and picked it back up.

:What?:

:I mean would your character kiss mine, the Shadow I mean.: I blinked and then scolded myself. What else would he have meant?

: Yes, he offered her everything she wanted, everything she needed. She was trapped and wanted out, so yes, I would kiss you.: I looked out after hearing a slight tap and the glass doors. I stood quickly seeing Ricky out there. I pulled the door open and helped him jump in. The snow had piled up to about my knees and we were able to get him inside with out dragging a lot of snow in.

"Generator's fixed up little miss." Ricky said making me smile to him. I quickly grabbed him a blanket as he smiled at me.

"Thanks. I think we'll leave everything like this. You get some sleep." He smiled and nodded to me and went over to Tilly. I smiled and began to blow out the candles but kept the fire lit as I returned to my spot. I curled up and noticed my phone stop glowing. I pressed it reading Yami's text.

:Power's out here too, but I got the generator working. Everything ok with you?:

:Glad that everything is good with you. Ricky just came back in and said that the Generator is fixed. I can feel the heat coming back on.:

:Good. Now, I'll let you get some sleep. We both need it.:

:Good night Yami.:

:Goodnight Skyler, my princess.: I felt my face flare up as I read that. I smiled brightly and placed my phone down with my notebook and curled up on the couch, and fell asleep thinking


	7. Chapter 7

"SKYLER! WAKE UP!" I sprung up into a sitting position out of surprise as I heard a voice screaming at me right next to my ear. After the room stopped spinning from the sudden motion I glared and looked to the side seeing Andrea looking at me with a very pleased look on her face.

"Dang it Andrea what was that about." I hissed as I placed my palm gently over my ear as I half glared at her.

"Just because you were up late texting Yami doesn't mean you get to sleep in missy!" She said happily. I felt my face flush from her calling me out but I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"What time is it?" I asked looking about seeing that the others had left the room and it was just the two of us.

"It's about eight. Come on! Tilly has breakfast ready." Her happy tone made me chuckle knowing that she would get to have food. I sighed and hauled myself up off of the couch and grabbed my notebook, phone, and the scarf. We walked into the kitchen as I placed my stuff next to me and Tilly placed our food in front of us. It was a pretty normal breakfast. Eggs, bacon, waffles, fruit, and juice. We began to eat as we tried to think of what to do today.

"How bad was the storm?" I asked the two of them. Andrea looked to Tilly who smiled to me.

"Well, let's just say that if there was school, you wouldn't be going back for a bit." She said making my eyes widen. I remembered helping Ricky in and it was up to my knees. How hard had it snowed?

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we're decorating today. You're house still doesn't even look Christmas ready and tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" Andrea said waving her hands about in a dramatic fashion. I chuckled and smiled to her.

"Well then that's what we'll do today since we can't go anywhere and you're so bent on getting this house in order." I chuckled after my statement and finished off my juice as Tilly took our plates away.

"You better believe it." She said making the two of us laugh as we thanked Tilly for breakfast then headed upstairs to get ready.

I walked into my room placing my things down on my desk and made my way over to the window. I just wanted to ___see _how much snow we had really gotten. I pulled my drapes away blinked in surprise. You couldn't see the driveway, and the snow was a good ways up the trunks of our trees. The light posts out from were almost covered. I sighed and shook my head hoping that everyone was ok and safe. Domino City was a at a winter stand still.

I moved away from the window and moved over to my bathroom to get my shower so I could get ready to decorate the house in more detail. I mean, the house had decorations up, we knew it was Christmas time, but in my house we don't put the tree up until it's the week of Christmas. I really don't know why.

I got my shower feeling refreshed the moment I was done and wrapped a towel around myself grabbing my toothbrush to clean my teeth. I moved out of the bathroom and over to my closet still brushing my teeth but not before I turned on my Ipod. '___It don't mean a thing __by_ '___The Puppini Sisters' _began to play making a smile cross my face. I looked around my room hearing the jazz fill the room. I glanced at my different articles of clothing and pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans and a long sleeved shirt with lace up the side. I pulled on the jeans but left the shirt on my bed not wanting to put it on yet at risk of getting toothpaste on it.

I moved back into my bathroom and rinsed out my mouth of the mint substance and the brushed out my hair and simply pulled it back in a ribbon. I placed two pins into my hair so the ribbon wouldn't fall out. After making sure everything was in order and moved back out to my bedroom and pulled on the shirt and sprayed a sprits of my perfume. Once I was ready I shut off my Ipod and moved out of the room heading down to the lounge where we were going to start decorating the tree. I looked at all the boxes making sure I knew where the different objects were. A few minutes later Andrea came into the room looking happy as always in a pair of white jeans and a deep purple shirt that was loose on her her frame. Her hair was down in it's normal place as she did a twirl making me giggle.

"Come on, are you ready yet?" I asked seeing her place her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I was the one who woke you up remember?" She said making me laugh again as she came over and we started. A few minutes into I moved over grabbing the remote and turned on the stereo and flipped through the stations and found the Christmas songs station and then returned to decorating the tree. Ricky brought us up a ladder so we would be able to reach the top of the tree even though Andrea was tall, it was still a slight reach for her. I pulled out the star that we put on top and held it in my hand for a moment smiling at it.

My mum told me that it was a present, from a close family friend who died the year I was born. It was supposed to be my first Christmas present but sadly the man had passed on during the summer. My mother says that he was the man who ended up introducing my parents to each other. Mom says that he was a well respected man and that everyone liked him.

"You ok chicka?" I heard Andrea asked making me blink and look up seeing her giving me a wary look.

"Sorry, I spaced out. Here get this thing up on that tree!" I said happily seeing a bright smile go on her face as she placed the last touch onto the tree. Once she was safely off the ladder we both stood back and took a look at our handy work. The tree really did make it look like it was Christmas now. We both flopped down on the couch as we sighed. Decorating took a lot out of us so we just sat on the couch and wanted to take a break.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time laughing seeing that it was already going on two in the afternoon. Andrea looked over at me like I was crazy for just randomly laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's going on two. It took us that long." I answered seeing her laugh as well.

"No wonder we're tired." She said as the stereo played carols in the background. I glanced around wondering if my mum was still up in her office typing or is she was somewhere else. "So, write anything new since the last time I read your notebook?" She asked making me pick up a pillow and throw it at her.

"Not really. I'm still working on a starter but that's about it." I said as she nodded but smirked.

"Yami too much of a distraction?" Her tone was teasing and I felt my face get hot as I looked away.

"Oh be quiet. Malik is the only thing you've been thinking about since you met him." I countered hearing a sigh come from her.

"Well yeah, he's just so . . . I don't know. He's really sweet and great to talk to. Did you know he was from Egypt? His sister is this big time artifact collector or something. Her names Ishisu. Isn't that interesting?" She asked making me nod.

"Is that where Bakura and Marik work? The museum?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, Malik said that Marik seemed to get in as much trouble as Bakura use to. From what you've told me from stuff you've heard at school I would think it would be hard for the two of them to find work where there are priceless artifacts around." Her tone was sad. Bakura and Marik may have done some stupid things a few years ago, but they were getting better. Rumors at school went around saying that they use to steal a lot and had a record. Although, some of the more extreme rumors was that Bakura ended up killing someone. I didn't really believe it considering that Bakura didn't seem ___that _bad. Sure, a little rough around the edges and a different sense of humor, and at school he wasn't exactly mister popular. However, that didn't mean that he went around killing people. Besides, if he did wouldn't he be in jail for it?

"Sky? Skyler? You're phones going off." I heard making me jump not realizing that I had been stuck in my thoughts.

"Huh?" The noise came out but I moved to fish out my phone seeing that it was a group text from Kaiba.

:Don't go out. I checked on the office and the whole city is covered. Stay inside guys. I mean it.: I chuckled a bit after reading it hearing the tone Seto would use if he said it. I showed the text to Andrea and she chuckled as well. Her phone went off a moment later with the same message and a different one.

"Who's that?" I teased seeing that this time it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Oh shut up." She said as she read the message from Malik.

"So?" I asked after a few moments seeing her staring at the phone.

"Bakura locked Ryou in a closet." She said simply making me pause then bust out laughing.

"Why?" I asked seeing her shrug.

"Does an older brother need a reason to pick on his little bro?" She asked making me laugh harder.

"So what else are they up to?" I looked at her seeing her typing away at her phone. She looked up for a moment and chuckled.

"Well besides Ryou being locked in a closet not much. They're all just hanging out the same as us. I don't think there's much any of us can do when we're stuck inside." I nodded and leaned back in my seat as she continued to text Malik. I wanted to ask her how close they were really getting, but from her earlier tone it seemed like she really liked him. I'd say about two or three more weeks before one of them makes a move. I smiled to myself then twitched when my phone went off. I looked at it and tried to hide my smile.

:Everything ok?: I smiled seeing Yami's text.

:Yup, just finished decorating our tree. Andrea and I are laying on the couch being lazy now.:

:Sounds fun.:

:What are you doing?:

:Yugi locked himself up in his room to study. Grandpa hurt his back so I'm cleaning the store.:

:I'm sorry to hear about your Grandfather, does that happen often?: I frowned hearing that their guardian was injured.

:Only when he tries to do too much. He'll be fine in a little while.:

:That's good to hear. Although, if you're texting me it sounds like someone is slacking off a bit in their work.: I chuckled and hit send.

:It got boring and I wanted to see if you were ok.: I blinked at the message a few times before I felt a smile come on my face.

:Don't worry we're fine over here.:

:I'm glad. So you said you decorated the tree. Cutting it a bit close aren't you?: I rolled my eyes at his message.

:We always put the tree up during the week of Christmas. Don't ask me why though.:

:Sounds like something that's important in your family. Have anything else planned for today?: I looked at his text for a moment before responding.

:Nothing really. We can't leave the house so I may just end up writing more. Why?:

:I was just curious. I want to know what you like to do in your free time.: I smiled softly.

:I write. . . . that's about it. What do you do in your spare time, besides read my mothers books?: I couldn't help but tease him a bit about that.

:I swear Yugi will pay for that. I don't really do much in my free time. Like you said I like to read and I also like to play games. There isn't really a lot that I do for hobbies.: I giggled slightly making Andrea looked at me.

"Wrap it up with your boyfriend, we've got presents to wrap up!" She said making my cheeks flush at her calling Yami my 'boyfriend'.

"Come on Andrew, you know we aren't dating." I said looking down at my phone to avoid looking at her.

"hey! Seems like it." She said making my eyes snap back at her as I tossed a pillow at her making her laugh.

:Well reading is a great pass time. Hey, I'll have to talk to you later. Andrea will take my phone away if I don't help her wrap up presents.:

:Can't have that can we? How else will I be able to talk to you? Have fun ok?: I smiled and watch as Andrea stood and tapped her foot.

"Ok ok I'm done." I said but when she turned I responded quickly.

:We will. I'll talk to you some time later tonight.: At that I put my phone in my back pocket and stood as I followed Andrea back upstairs where we were going to wrap up the gifts we got.

**Yami's view**

"Talking to Skyler again?" I blinked looking up from my phone from leaning against the counter. I watched as Yugi came down and looked around the store. "Grandpa's going to flip if he see's that you've hardly got anything done." He teased flashing me an innocent smile.

"Ha ha Yugi. Yes I was talking to Sky." I said seeing his smile widen making me roll my eyes.

"Good, keep that up and maybe you two will be able to get together before break is over." I could hear the smile even in his voice. I sighed and stood up straight putting my phone away.

"Yugi. I don't think that's going to happen." I moved around him getting the broom and went to put it away.

"Why not? It's not like you both don't like each other. Besides. She's one of us now. There's no way you two won't get together." I sighed again and leaned the broom against the wall where it belonged before walking back into the main room of the shop.

"Yugi, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but Skyler is . . . different. I don't want to scare her off." I moved a hand through my hair not noticing the look my younger brother was giving me.

"Yami we've been over this. She's shy! She isn't going to be the one to make the first move." Yugi sounded almost frustrated but I could see where he was coming from. Tea had been our friend since we were in elementary school. The two of them have known each other their whole life, so them getting together had been easy. Skyler had just started talking to us and only just spending time with us. I thought about my brothers comment and couldn't help the small smile that came on when I thought about the other night when she cudled me. I was going to tell her that morning, but then everything starting happening and the next thing I knew we were leaving. I leaned against the counter again rubbing my temples.

"Yugi, it's not that simple. I know she's shy and that's why I don't want to rush things." I knew Yugi only wanted to help but him constantly telling me to make a move wasn't really what I needed at the moment.

"Remember what Kaiba said. If you don't make a move someone else will. Skyler's smart and pretty she's going to get asked out sooner or later and I want that to be you. We all do." I looked over at him to see his pleading look.

"What do you want me to do Yugi. We've only become friends for a few days. It's too soon." We were going to get into an argument soon and I didn't want that. I just wanted him to stop bothering me about it.

"Well don't wait too long. I'm warning you Yami." His voice was surprisingly stern which was different coming from him, but he soon frowned and walked over to me. "I'm your brother. I know how much and how ___long _you've liked her. I just don't want to see you miss your chance to be with her."

"Yugi." I looked at him a bit surprised before I smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. "Thanks, but I'm going to do this my way and nothing you or the guys say is going to change that." I said hearing him chuckle.

"If you won't listen to us you know Tea and the girls will get on Sky's case right?" He looked up and smirked at me making my eyes widened. I hadn't really thought about that. Tea knew that I liked her, they all did, but Tea was a hopeless romantic in a very aggressive way. If she talked to Skyler . . . I frowned and looked down a Yugi.

"Please Yugi, I just need time that's it." Why was it so hard for the others to understand? Yes, I've liked Skyler since she came to Domino High but it wasn't like we were close or friends. I wanted to know her first, really know her. I heard Yugi sigh and he shook his head at me and motioned for me to follow him upstairs.

"Just come help me make dinner." I knew that he wasn't done hounding me about it, but he would let it go for now, which I was thankful for. We made out way up to the kitchen where we started making dinner so that way we would be able to eat on time for once. "How is she?" He suddenly asked making me look over at him from what I was doing.

"Huh?"

"Skyler, how is she? You told me that her power went out last night too." He said making me nod and continue cooking.

"She said everything is fine and fixed. She seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe tired, but in a good mood." I said hoping that it would answer his question.

"You going to give her that gift?" He said making me look at him in surprise.

"Yugi." I said lowly warning him that he was pushing it.

"Hey, this isn't a matchmaker deal. This is a Christmas present we're talking about. You got it for her so you ___are _going to give it to her aren't you?" He asked looking at me now wondering if I was or not.

"Yes I'm going to give it to her, but it's just a present for the holiday. Nothing more got it?" I warned hearing him sigh as I watched him hold up his hands in defeat.

"Alright alright bossy." He said making me toss a dish towel at his face. "HEY!" He whined making me laugh. We got dinner ready and I made a plate and took it down the hall to Grandpa's room so he would be able to eat. I knocked softly and heard him speak so I could enter.

"Hey Grandpa, how are you feeling?" I asked placing the plate down on his night stand with a drink for him.

"Much better, don't you worry about me." He said making me frown slightly. This was the third time this month he pushed himself too hard.

"Maybe . . . maybe you should take a break from the shop. Once the snow clears I'll run it and you can take. . . " I stopped when I saw the look he was giving me and innerly cringed. '___Here it comes.'_

"I'm not that old Yami! I'll be fit as a fiddle come tomorrow and I'll be right back downstairs running the shop like I always do. You and Yugi need to focus on your school work. You both are too bright to let it go to waist working at the shop." He said making me sign and close my eyes for a moment. "That reminds me. How's cara's daughter, Skyler I believe. You like her right?" My eyes widened as I looked at him in surprise. '___Oh not him too' _I felt my eye twitch as my hands went into fists for a moment out of frustration. Maybe this wasn't going where I thought it was. Maybe he was just curious.

"She's fine Grandpa." I said hoping that would making him move on but he kept looking at me making me sigh. "Yes I like her."

"Sit." Was all he said as I moved over and sat on the edge of his bed as he looked at me for a while. "You're just like your father you know that." He said out of the blue making my attention snap to him. Grandpa never really did like talking about dad. It hurt too much.

"What. . . what do you mean?" I was curious.

"Everyone's been wondering why you don't just ask her to go out with you right?" I nodded and he smiled. "You want to take it slow and not scare her off because she's shy and you've just gotten to be friends." He chuckled before patting my hand. "Your father did the same thing with your mother. They were in college mind you, but same thing applied. He would go on and on about her like she was the best thing that ever happened in his life, and this was before they were together. It took him three years to get the courage up to ask her."

"What did mum say?" I asked. Yugi and I always liked to hear about our parents, especially because it wasn't often.

"They way your father told it was that she was so happy that she said yes right away and they went on their first date that very day." He laughed making me a bit confused. "Your mother later told me that she had given him a piece of her mind for making her wait so long. She had liked your father just as much but because of her personality was scared to ask him. So, she waited, and she was a bit frustrated with how long it took your dad." He said smiling at the memory no doubt. I couldn't help but smile too thinking back to my few memories of mom and dad, and it seemed to fit.

"I don't think it will take me that long Grandpa." I said seeing him give he a hard look. It wasn't a bad look, it was just him letting me know that this was important.

"If you really like this girl, don't wait around and let her get away from you. If you aren't going to ask her soon, just make sure that you keep her close, she won't give up if you're always around." He said making me nod understanding a bit what he meant. I don't think I fully got all of it, but I think I got the general idea.

"Thanks Grandpa. Now eat and get some more rest ok?" I said standing as he nodded and chuckled to himself as I left his room and headed to the kitchen to get some food for myself. I jumped a bit when my phone went off when I entered the kitchen. I head Yugi chuckle making me throw him a small glare. I pulled my phone out and felt a bit disappointed when I saw that it wasn't from Skyler.

:Any luck with Princess yet?: I rolled my eyes at Bakura's text.

:Are any of you going to leave me along about this?:

:No: I blinked at his simple response and laughed sitting at the table.

"Is it Skyler again?" Yugi asked making me shake my head.

"Bakura." I answered hearing him give an 'ah' noise as he went back to eating.

:Look, I appreciate you guys looking out for me but I'm going to do this my way. Just because all of you are in a relationship doesn't mean you get to but your heads into mine.:

:Actually that gives us full rights.: I chuckled despite myself. Bakura was one of my best friends. Seto, Bakura, Marik, and I were the older brothers. We were the protective ones. You messed with anyone in our group and you had to deal with us. Bakura and Marik use to get in deep with different things but once I got a hold of them they shaped up a bit. They still do stupid stuff every once and a while. Bad habits die hard is always there excuse, but it's not like before.

:I don't want to scare her.: I was getting tired of having to repeat myself but I knew I was going to have to deal with it until I got the message across to everyone. I was going to do this my way, wither they liked it or not.

:You won't: His response surprised me a bit not really having expected one in the first place. Bakura wasn't usually one to get into emotional things, unless it dealt with Marik but even then it wasn't that deep. They kept their inner emotions to themselves.

:You figure that how?:

:Because you blind fool she likes you. Get that through your bloody thick head.: I frowned a bit. They all kept saying that she liked me, and I wanted to believe it at her house sighing and closing my eyes. I don't know her that well yet, and I'm not asking her out until I know her.

:Alright! Did you just decide to harass me today!:

:We're bored out of our minds over here. I had to do something with my time.: I glared at my phone but couldn't help but laugh.

:Go bug someone else for awhile.:

:Then get your bloody act together!: I let out a sigh through my nose and put my phone back in my pocket having finished eating. I picked up the plates and put them in the sink wanting to get them cleaned up and out of the way.

"I'll do that." Yugi said making me turn to look at him.

"Don't you need to study?" I asked watching him shove me out of the way.

"I've been doing that all day while you've been working. Call Skyler then go to bed." He said in an annoyed tone only making me chuckle and leave the kitchen. I went into Grandpa's room and collected his empty plate and glass and put the in the kitchen then headed for my own room.

I shut the door hearing that click as I headed over to my desk thinking about which book I wanted to read. I didn't like broadcasting it that I read romance novels, but Skyler's mum had a selection of Horror/Romance that I liked. They had more of a Horror novel feel to them anyway with some romance placed here or there. It made the plot more dramatic and interesting. I picked up the current book I was reading and flopped on my bed and opened up to the page I was currently on.

___The house creaked with the lake house wind. Alice hated the dark, it was her worst nightmare. Everything came alive in the dark. She lit a few candles having the fuse box blown. John had gone down to the basement to look at it. Alice lay on the bed closing her eyes not wanting to look at the shadows in the night. They came alive with her strange gift of seeing the dead. It wasn't constant, and they were your friendly ghost that said boo._

___There was a noise. A soft creak and the sound of wood moving against thick carpet._

___"John." Her voice left her throat in a hush. Her terror getting the better of her. She still wouldn't open her eyes. She screamed when she felt something cold get a firm hold of her ankles. She could hear John. He was running up the stairs. She continued to scream as she was pulled off the soft mattress and down onto the hard floor with a thud._

___"ALICE!" John's voice was closer. He jumped the last step and barged into the room of the lake house looking around for his wife. He didn't hear her screams anymore. He didn't see anything. "ALICE! ALICE!"_

I groaned hearing my phone go off breaking my mind away from the book. I looked at the page then pulled out my phone hitting hit to see who was calling me. I put the book down next to me and answered it.

___"_Hey Skyler." I said hearing her voice coming from the other end.

"Am I bothering you?" She asked. I must have sounded slightly off from being pulled out of the book.

"No, I was just reading." I said hearing her pause for a moment.

"I'm sorry I can let you."

"Skyler. You're fine. I've read this one already anyway." I said cutting her off before she got upset.

"What book are you reading?" I cringed at her question looking down at the book with her mothers name on it.

"One of your mums. Nightshade." I said waiting for her to laugh.

"Ooooh so you like the Horror/Romance ones. I like that one, although all the screaming from Alice was a pain to do." She said but she stopped suddenly catching my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked and waited for her to answer.

"Well I . . . . well you see um . . . I did the audio reading for that one." She murmured making me almost miss it.

"You . . . did the audiobook?" My eyes widened a bit at that knowledge. This was one of the books where.

"Yes. Mum caught me reading one of her rough drafts of it out loud and wanted me to read it." She said softly clearly embarrassed. There was a certain scene in that book where. . . . I shook my head and chuckled a bit.

"Do you voice a lot of the books?" I asked her wanted to know if I should look these up or not. I normally didn't bother with the audiobook's but it was Sky's voice and I was curious.

"Not all of them. I normally do the less . .. well . . . mature books I guess you would say. She is my mother after all. She may like the way I read the books but that doesn't mean she wants me reading certain scenes." She said quickly making me chuckle to myself.

"I guess so. How did wrapping gifts go?" I asked figuring she would want to change the subject. I was rewarded with a happier tone.

"It went well. Andrea however barged into my room and threw a roll of tape at my head." She said clearly fake annoyed.

"Why?"

"It ran out of tape." I laughed at the reason.

"You aren't hurt are you?" I asked hearing her chuckle.

"It was just tape. I'm fine. Although she got a roll of wrapping paper thrown at her in retaliation." I chuckled feeling a smile form on my face. This is what I wanted. Her to open up and be herself around me.

"Well she's lucky. I've gotten the brunt of an attack from you." I wanted to see if I would be able to tease her about the little punch she gave me.

"I'm so sorry about that! I still feel awful about it!" She said making me smirk out of habit.

"Hmm you could make it up to me." I paused wondering why I had just said that.

"How?" Oh that was a big temptation on her part.

"Hmm, how about another story, one with my character in it. Where I interact with your character. It doesn't have to be long. I just want to see." I waited and there was a long pause before my phone went off again saying that there was a message. I clicked and noticed that it was another picture message. She must have taken another picture of a page.

"Tell me when you're done reading it." She said and I could hear the slight embarrassment coming from her.

___"Are you hurt?" Her voice was soft and meek as she looked down at him. The battle had been brutal and corpses of fallen were scattered in the town. The sky was black with ashes and smoke but the rain had put the fire out._

___"Fine." He sat up gritting his teeth from pain but refused to stop as he stood. His armor shifted with the movement making him sway slightly from the blood loss. The girl stood and helped him to stand ____keeping him from falling over. She did not recognize his seal that was placed upon the shoulder of his armor, but he had saved her. If he was a man of the kings or an enemy she didn't care. She owed him her life, so she would offer him kindness._

___"Let me help you." Her hands wrapped gently around his arm helping to guide him to a near by shop. Heaving the large wooden door open she helped the man into an area where he could lay and rest on straw while she went to get something to help seal up his wound._

___"Wait." She turned hearing his voice. He sat up once more but his hand was placed firmly over the spot where a rusty auburn shade was forming. He was losing blood quickly._

___"I can't. I need to seal your wound or you'll die." She tied to move away from him but he reached out and grabbed her hand turning her back to look at him._

___"What is your name?" He asked catching her by surprise. She looked away for a moment before looking back to him._

___"They call me Soot here." She said not missing the look the man gave her, but he did not push the matter further. She gently removed her hand from his grip and went to fetch what she needed to heal him. Upon returning she found that he had taken off the armor that covered the wound. He still bore his arm guards but his chest was free of the iron and she would be able to quickly stitch him up. "Lay back." He did as she asked and she moved his shirt up to where she could see the gash having to be careful while peeling the damp cloth away from the torn flesh. She held up a wet piece of fabric that she had placed in ice water._

___"Bite on this. It will help you from crying out." She held the cloth to him but he refused it at first. She frowned and pressed the cloth to his lips knowing that it would be painful. "Please." He bit the fabric ____as she pulled out her needle and the thin thread that she would use to stitch him up. It was going to be a long night.:_

I stared at the text for a few moments after I read it. She really had a nice style of writing. The plot seemed interesting, but I wanted to read more. There wasn't much to go on by the little she had shown me. What attack happened. How had my character saved her. What happened next? I chuckled getting her attention.

___"_Well that's a tease. I want to read this. It's really good Sky. I have to say that I'm curious about what my character would do to thank such a kind favor." I reread the text waiting for her response and saved it to my phone so I would have it for later.

___"_He just leaves. Soot stitched him up and he thanked her then returned to the army camp where they went out on another raid. He doesn't encounter her again." She said simply. I frowned hearing that. I didn't like the idea of my characters simple thank you and then leaving. He should have taken her with him at least.

___"_Nope. That won't do." I said suddenly.

___"_What do you mean?" She sounded a bit surprised.

___"_He needs to thank her properly, and get her out of that town at least. Take her to the camp where she would be safe."

___"_Soot's just a minor character. Her only purpose was to fix your character up." She said making me frown again. Soot was supposed to be her right?

___"_She's you right?"

___"_Yep."

___"_Then my character wouldn't just leave her behind and never see her again." I wasn't going to let up on this.

___"_Well ok ok. I guess since he is you I have no choice but to listen to you. I'll rewrite it so that he takes her to the war camp. She'll work there to earn her keep or something." She said clearly trying to make a compromise. I wasn't going for it.

___"_What is my characters role? His position in this army?" I asked her suddenly.

___"_He's the prince of the enemy, but fighting against his father." She said making me smile for a minute.

___"_Then Soot wouldn't have to do anything. He'd make sure of that."

___"_Yami, I don't think that it would work that way. She only patched him up." Why was she fighting this so much?

___"__Skyler_. I'm an enemy prince in your land who is trying to save your people from my father even though your people must hate me, and here, a girl of those people, helps me and saves me from dying. I would not take that lightly." There was a long pause and I wondered if I said too much.

___"_We're having a character debate." She said making me blink a minute.

"Well, I just don't want my character to abandon yours. It doesn't feel right." I said hearing her giggle happily. I smiled thinking that it cheered her up.

"Oh we need to have a full out character discussion some time." She said happily.

"Why not just let me read your stories? That way I'll be able to discuss my character and how he would react?" I said hearing her pause making me frown slightly. Maybe that was pushing it.

"I just . . ." She faded off making me sigh.

"Skyler, I love your stories so far and I want to read more of them. I promise I won't think any different of you if that's what you're worried about." I said trying to reassure her. There was a long pause before I heard her sigh.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." I smiled. That was good enough for me at the moment. That meant progress.


	8. Chapter 8

"COME ON SKYLER! HURRY UP!" Andrea complained through the bathroom door to me. She has been in my bedroom since about 7 this morning screaming about opening presents and drinking hot coco and presents and that it had snowed and presents, presents, PRESENTS! I had finally locked myself into my bathroom telling her that I would be down in a minute after I was finished getting ready. Yeah, like that would have worked. Instead she simply decided to stand outside my door screaming at me to hurry up and get ready. It was easy to say that my morning shower had not been as relaxing as it usually was.

"Andrea I'm not going downstairs in a towel. Just wait until I get dressed." I said throwing an extra towel at her face when I left the bathroom heading for the closet. Once I was in and the door was shut I pulled off my robe looking for something to wear. It wasn't that easy considering that Andrea's voice kept pulling me away from figuring out an outfit to screaming at her to calm down. Finally I just pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple sweater with Yami's scarf and threw open the door catching her by surprise. I didn't even get to brush my hair. Glad that I had brushed my teeth before I got a shower. She dragged me downstairs wearing a very pretty long sleeve shirt and a pair of khaki pants. I tried not to trip or stumble as we made our way down to the lounge where the tree was.

Throwing open the door Andrea rushed in still pulling me behind her. She finally released her death grip of me and ran over to the stereo turning on Christmas music to blare throughout the lounge. I laughed shaking my head sitting down on the couch waiting for my mum to walk in. It didn't take her very long.

"Andrea, I know you're excited dear, but dogs are beginning to bark." My mum teased walking over to the stereo turning the music down to a normal level of volume.

"But Aunty Cara! It's Christmas!" She said throwing her hands up above her head giving an exasperated look. My mother only laughed and sat down on a chair with her morning cup of coffee. Tilly walked in a moment later handing both Andrea and I a cup of coco then went back into the kitchen to start on breakfast. "No Tilly we can eat later!" Andrea complained as she flopped next to me picking up her mug once again. Taicho walked in the room wearing come casual clothes that looked like a comfortable pair of pants and a red sweater vest and a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He smiled to everyone in greeting.

"Morning Madams." He greeted as we all waved. Ricky then made his appearance yawning as he did making us all shake our heads laughing at him.

"I thought once you girls hit a certain age you'd stop wakin up at the crack of dawn." He tiredly whined moving over and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes as he flopped down looking around. "Where's Tilly?" He asked only a second later did she walk in with a tray of food piled on it.

"I thought we could multi-task." She said quietly placing the food down on the main coffee table and sat gently next to Ricky. There was coffee, coco, eggs, toast, waffles, morning potatoes, bacon, bagels, muffins, jams, and butter. Everyone got food and got comfortable while we ate and Andrea looked at all the presents under the tree.

"Well. Who wants to start?" Mum asked making me blink at her.

"Mum we can't start yet. Dad hasn't called yet!" I yelled making her smile brightly and nod. Whenever Dad was away for a film he would call with a video phone and we could put him on any screen in the house. This time we would put him on the tv in here.

"That must be him." Mum said when the phone went off. She put down her coffee moving her plate and pushed a button. After a few seconds Dad's face was on the television.

"MARRY CHRISTMAS FAMILY OF MINE!" He yelled making us all laugh and say a greeting.

"How's the movie coming dear?" Mum asked smiling brightly to her husband.

"We're almost done. I'll be home before your break is over kiddo." He said making me smile.

"Good! I can't wait till my friends meet you. They're all fans of your work." I said seeing a surprised look on his face.

"Well now, it's about time I hear you talking about some friends." He looked to everyone. "We'll talk about that later. Let's get to presents!" He said as Andrea threw her hands in the air.

"Finally!" She yelled making all of us laugh.

"Did you get the gifts we sent daddy?" I asked seeing him chuckle and hold one up.

"Yup, don't worry I've got them." He said while we looked around. "Hmm, Taicho old boy, how about you start this year?" Taicho nodded to my dad then picked up one of his gifts. It was the one I had gotten him making me smile. He took off the paper and opened the box and looked long and hard at it before he smiled to me. I had done a little digging around some of our old things and found a lovely black and white picture of Komiko and Taicho on their wedding day. I made the picture smaller and touched it up digitally and got it imprinted on a silver pocket watch. Taicho always wore one and I noticed that the one he currently owned was getting warn.

"Thank you miss. This is very lovely. I will wear it always." He said looking down at it and setting the time.

"Alright Tilly, you next." Mum said as I turned seeing Tilly blush as the attention was on her. She was such a nice shy woman. I smiled seeing the outfit she was wearing. I knew that she was going to have a baby! Her maternity shirt was green and she wore a choker necklace with holly leaves on it and white berries. She wore a simple pair of jeans and her long blonde hair was pulled up. She looked lovely. Ricky beamed when she picked up the present he had gotten for her. They were married after all.

"Rick you shouldn't have." She sighed dreamily pulling out what looked like a leather bound book. I smiled seeing that it was a photo album that had a space for a baby name, but it was blank right now.

"You kept talkin about it." He grumbled but kissed her head making me smile.

"Andrea, how about you go." Dad said from the tv. She grabbed the gift that Taicho got her smiling to him before she opened it pulling out a wood carving of a wolf.

"Did you make this Taicho?" She asked seeing him nod as she beamed looking at the detail. "This is amazing! I love it thank you!"

"Dad's turn!" I said while we all looked to the tv. He picked up a gift that Tilly and Ricky had gotten him and quickly opened it pulling out a coat.

"It's a special material. It'll keep you warm when you're out in the rain with your films." Tilly said smiling. She was always the practical one. Dad thanked them but Ricky spoke up. "Check the pocket. That's for you and the Mrs.'s when you get back." Dad looked in the pocket and pulled out two tickets smiling at Ricky.

"You both shouldn't have." He said seeing them wave it off.

"Ricky, you go next." Mum said as he looked to me but I pointed to his pile and wiggled my eyebrows. He laughed and picked up the gift that Andrea got him.

"I'm nervous." He said making us all bust out laughing. He opened the small box but smiled brightly seeing a large cd cases.

"You were talking about that band for a while last time I was over. I figured the collectors addition would have been good. You've also got two tickets to their next show here so you can drag Tilly out on a date for once you lazy!" Andrea teasing as Ricky looked offended playing it up.

"Why miss. I hope you aren't suggesting that I don't know how to woo my wife?" He asked making me smirk.

"Ricky you couldn't make a lightbulb swoon." I jabbed as Tilly laughed. Ricky gave Andrea a side hug thanking her for her present.

"Mum you go!" I said before she could make me go.

"Alright alright." She picked up the gift from Taicho and opened it pulling out a beautiful pair of writing pens. They each had their own designs and they looked absolutely lovely.

"They are refillable madam." He said as she smiled to him.

"They're lovely Taicho, thank you." She said as everyone looked to me.

"Hmmm who's to open first." I rolled my eyes picking up Tilly and Ricky's girt already knowing my order. They were first, then Taicho, then mum and dad, then Andrea because she 'had to be last'. I pulled off the paper and pulled out the weirdest looking bracelet I have ever seen, and it was awesome. Also in the box was a matching ring and a pair of earrings. I looked closely at them trying to get all the details.

"Tilly . . . did you . . . hand paint these?" I asked seeing her nod but her smile faltered.

"Do you like them?" She asked making me look at her shocked.

"Like them? Tilly, Ricky, these are awesome!" I shouted moving to hug the two of them. Ricky did the metal work making the frame work and Tilly painted the art work. The bracelet was really more like an arm band. The metal hugged my skin and on the whole thing Tilly had painted a meadow scene with different creatures from myths. There was a water nymph, a goblin and a troll, a dragon, pixies, and a water fall. I kept having to stare at it. The ring was beautiful and it was in the shape of a dragons claw with a shimmering gem at the top of the peak. When I bent my finger the claw curled with it due to a connecter piece. It was awesome. The earrings were round oval shapes that had similar paintings on them as well. The whole set looked breath taking.

We continued the pattern with Taicho getting a new pair of old fashioned razor's from Mum and Dad, the pocket watch from me, a new pair of reading glasses from Tilly and Ricky, and a set of wrist gloves, a handkerchief, and cufflinks with his initials on them from Andrea

Tilly and Ricky made out well too. Tilly ended up with a new supply of the paints she liked from Taicho, a full set of customized glass nymphs that she had liked the last time she took me shopping at a store I like, from me, and brand new costume chocker necklaces with different elemental symbols on them from Andrea. The baby album from Ricky, and Mum and Dad got her an antique locket that currently held a picture of Ricky in it, and the other side was blank.

"For the baby when it comes. I have one." Mum said pulling hers out. "And Skyler will get hers when she becomes a mother." Tilly began tearing up then since she knew that the lockets were a family tradition going back way before my grandma on my mom's side. Tilly was one of us.

Ricky had gotten the Collector's Edition Cd's from Andrea, a new set of tools from Taicho that were custom made for him. A new tool belt and work boots from Dad with a wristwatch that was supposedly the most durable thing on earth, if Ricky broke this one he was crazy. Mum had gotten him a signed copy of a new series of book from his favorite author and a gag gift of a 'How to be a dad' book. I had gotten him a new case of smaller tools that he used to make jewelry, like the kind he made me, since that was his favorite hobby and I noticed that he had been missing a few and Tilly had gotten him new materials for his jewelry habit and an antique pipe with lines from their wedding song carved into it.

Mum had gotten the writing pens from Taicho, a full length illustrated copy of her prized short story from Tilly, a wonderful humming bird pin from Ricky, mums favorite bird, an old vintage typewriter that was still in working condition from Andrea's parents, a collection of music for inspiration for horror from Andrea, last years was Romance, and I had gotten her a hand bound, fine leather, old fashioned paper notebook that has her name stitched in and then insides were all of her most famous lines from her story's thus far, it was a new inspiration note book. These were a good way for her to write down her ideas without clogging up other notebooks and her other one was full now. Dad had gotten her a new necklace made of diamonds that looked like a spider web, another bottle of her favorite perfume from a tiny shop in New York, and two tickets to the Opera when he got home.

Dad had gotten the coat from Tilly and Ricky, a new set of lenses from Taicho for dad's personal camera, the one Taicho had gotten him years ago. A gold bullhorn medal with his name engraved on a plaque from Andrea's parents as a gag gift, a vintage one of a kind monster figurine from Dad's first horror film from Andrea, it was apparently the only he wasn't given as a gift from the makers since the company had long since been bought out, and a collectors film reel from back in the day that held the original film strip of my Dad's inspiration for making horror movies from me. You wouldn't believe what I had to do, and how many favors mum had to call for me to get my hands on that. Mum had gotten him a bottle of his favorite rum and a new chess piece for his board. The thing about Dad's chess board was that it was all filled with his movie characters.

Andrea had gotten the wolf carving from Taicho, her own jewelry set from Tilly and Ricky that had on animal paintings, she had gotten a new recording system for her keyboard from Mum and Dad, it was very high-tech, and I had gotten her the entire collection of Emilie Autumn songs and a complete set of her costumes. Andrea kept flipping out at each one of her gifts. She would open the ones from her parents later.

I had loved every single one of my presents. Tilly and Ricky had made me the jewelry set, Andrea had gotten me a huge pile of costume books and fantasy scenery books for inspiration. Dad had gotten me my very own high quality video camera, like the kind that he used on his movies. Mum had gotten me my own typewriter, not a vintage old one but a typewriter that she wanted me to use and as a twist she got me different colored inks for it. Taicho's gift made me very emotional. I pulled out a stunning hand stitched lace dress. It was lovely and just like the ones Komiko use to make me.

"It was the last one she made before she died." He said making my eyes widen as tears pooled in them. I ran over and hugged him trying not to cry.

"Thank you. I'll wear it with pride." I said smiling. We all chatted with Dad as we ate and enjoyed out morning. Nobody had to work today and it was just nice that we were all sitting and acting like a family. Dad had to head off to get some sleep so we let him. Ricky wanted to go out and check the generator again much to our protests but he just waved us off. Taicho went off for a nap and Mom and Tilly started cleaning stuff up.

"I'm going to go call my parents." Andrea said as I nodded and she headed up to her room so she could video chat with them and open the gifts they had left for her here.

I sighed lying on the couch playing with my hair when my phone started going off. I looked at the clock seeing that it was now around eleven making me pull out my phone. My eyes widened seeing that I had 4 messages waiting for me and chuckled. My phone had been on mute since I was with family. I quickly hit messages and smiled.

:Merry Christmas! Have a great day everyone!: Tea.

:Miho wishes a Merry Christmas!: Miho.

:Merry Christmas guys!: Duke.

:Yo! Guys there are presents man! Don't read this, go open them!: Joey.

:Someone broke into our house and left a bunch of colorful boxes under a tree. I want the FBI on this now! Damn holidays: Marik.

:Ignore Marik, Eggnog: Malik.

:Bloody hell it's too early for this.: Bakura.

:Merry Christmas from all of us, you know they don't mean it.: Ryou.

:Happy Holidays. Now give me Coffee: Seto.

:Merry Christmas everyone!: Serenity.

:Guys, shut up. It's Christmas: Tristen.

:Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy the day!: Yugi.

:Merry Christmas. Don't let Marik or Bakura near the Eggnog.: Yami.

I laughed to myself reading through all of the messages there were being sent in. Everyone seemed to be up now and were sending groups texts. I smiled and typed one out.

:Happy Christmas! Sounds like all of you are having a great day!: I sent to everyone then put my phone down. A moment later my phone was going off again.

:What's so good about waking up too early in the damn morning: Bakura?

:You get to open present with family and those you care about.: I sent back.

:While you, I'm sure, have a wonderful sleep in and nice family moment we're over here dealing with Marik drunk of his ass.: I laughed despite myself.

:I've been up since the sun came up thank you. He can't be that bad. . . . can he?:

:You have no idea: I chuckled a bit nervously. :Later princess, he's trying to light the drapes on fire again.: I blinked but couldn't help myself and laughed again.

:don't blam me if you don't get to him in time!: I sent back.

:You finally woke up!: Joey.

:No, you all finally woke up. Andrea's had me up since dawn.:

: . . . . WHY?:

:It's Andrea for you. That's all I need to say.: I smiled as another message went off.

:What did you get?: Tristen.

:Get anything good?: Duke. I sent them both the same message.

:I got stuff. That's it.: I laughed knowing that they must have rolled their eyes.

:Andrea is nuts?! Even Mokuba wasn't up that early!: Joey sent making me smile. He was spending the day with the Kaiba brothers. That was so sweet.

:Well Kaiba doesn't seem too happy with being woken up.: I sent back.

:We were up late. He's useless without his morning coffee.: Joey sent back making me smile.

:I don't know how he can drink the stuff.:

:I know! He's addicted to it or something. Just wanted to say hi and enjoy your day Sky!:

:You too Joey, and tell Kaiba I say hello!: I sent.

:Will do.: I stretched then blinked hearing it go off again.

:Hey Skyler! Did you have a good morning?: This time is was Tea.

:Yes, Andrea had us all up early but we had a wonderful morning. You?: I sent hoping that hers was good to.

:Great! Miho and I slept in and then opened gifts a few minutes ago.: She sent making me smile.

:I'm glad the two of you were together and Miho wasn't alone.:

:Yeah, I couldn't let that happen. Did you text Yami: She said making me chuckle. She wasn't messing around with this.

:Yes. I sent him Happy Christmas like the rest of you.:

:No, I meant did you text him after the party?: She sent making me roll my eyes.

:Yes Tea I did.:

:Good. What did you talk about?: She asked making me sigh.

:It was just casual conversation Tea, nothing different.:

:Well then get a move on!: I could literally hear her tone.

:Tea, no way. Just . . . I just don't know.: I sent back.

:We're going to get you out of this shy problem of yours. Don't worry.: My eyes widened.

:I'm terrified.:

:Haha. Well, enjoy your day and I'll talk to you later.: She replied.

:You too.: I sent. I placed my phone down noticing that we were all getting ready to relax. I gathered up my gifts watching Andrea do the same as we both headed back upstairs to place them on our beds and head back down to the living room to watch a few Christmas specials while watching the snow still falling. We moved back downstairs and found a nice comfortable spot on the couch to watch. I noticed that mom had ended up joining us and three mugs were placed on the table once more with hot chocolate. The others most likely went off to spend the day doing what they wished.

"Has Yami texted you yet?" Andrea asked suddenly making me flush but glare at her due to the fact that my mother was sitting in the room.

"So you do like him?" My mother's voice piped up making me groan. This was getting ridiculous.

"Yes, I like him, but it's not going to go anywhere." I said looking straight down into my mug.

"Well it won't with that attitude little lady." I heard mum say making me look up at her from under my eyelashes. This was only going to get more embarrassing. I sighed puffing out air watching the ripples in my drink. "So, what seems to be the hold up?" She asked bluntly. I could feel my face heating up. I opened my mouth to respond when my phone went off.

"I bet that's him now." Andrea giggled making me shoot her a look but I picked up my phone to see who it was from, and sure enough it was from him.

:Having a good Christmas? What are you doing now?: I thought for a moment before responded.

:My Christmas is great, yours? We're just sitting and watching some movies on tv.: I sent the message back getting yelled at by my mother and Andrea to have me tell them what we were talking about.

"We're just talking." I said finally as the two of them stopped and went back to watching the movie.

:I'm glad. Mine is alright. Yugi, Grandpa, and I are doing the same thing. I wanted to take you up on your offer.:

:What offer?: What was he talking about?

:A character discussion. I know the gang isn't going to get together till later on in the week again, but once it's safe to go outside would we be able to get together? Just the two of us?: I stared at the message for awhile trying to figure out what I wanted to say. I wanted to say yes, but was this some kind of a date? What if it wasn't and my thinking it's a date only makes it awkward and then he won't want to be my friend anymore? What if . . . no, just breathe.

:I would like that. Where did you have in mind?:

:Great! How about that small café a few blocks down from the center of town? I can come pick you up if you would like?:

:Sure, that would be nice. When?:

:It should be cleared up by tomorrow. Is that ok with you?:

:Sounds perfect.:

:Well, now that that's taken care of, have you written anything new?: I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.

:Not really, I may later today however.:

:Bring that notebook tomorrow. I'll only look at what you want to show me, but bring it.: My fingers hovered over the keys. He was so persistent about my notebook.

:Alright. Deal.:

:Thank you Sky, don't worry, I'll love them.:

:You say that now.: I turned to the tv watching the the old my little ponys move across the screen and smiled. Oh childhood.

"So, are you going to tell me when your date is?" My mother ask catching me off guard.

"What?" My eyes snapped to her in confusion.

"Don't 'what' me young lady, I was once your age too." She smiled causing me to groan once again.

"Tomorrow if the snow is cleared up. We're just going to a café to talk about characters, it's not a big deal." I said seeing her smile to me.

"That sounds a lot like your father and I when we started dating, and now look at us. Happily married and with a lovely daughter."

"Mum." I said slapping my forehead. She laughed making me chime in with her. Andrea was sleeping over on her couch.

:I can't wait to see you.: I flipped open my phone surprised to read the text from him. I smiled biting my bottom lip trying to hide my smile.

:Me too.: Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't wear that." I sighed in frustration for about the tenth time in the past hour. Andrea has been in my room breathing down my neck about what I should wear to the supposed date. The roads had been cleared so it looked like Yami and I would be able to meet up like we planned yesterday. His gift sat on my bed nicely wrapped. I wanted to give it to him now rather than wait for him to get it with the others the next time we were together. I felt it would be better this way.

"Well then what can I wear?" I asked her getting annoyed from changing outfits so frequently.

"Something other than everyday clothes Sky! It's a date!"

"It is not a date!" I huffed hearing her make a noise. I could just picture her rolling her eyes.

"Look all I want is for you to look nice for the guy alright?" She finished her argument and started looking through my clothes again. "Besides you're going to be wearing his scarf so that will hide any cleavage that you want hidden." She mumbled making me blush brightly.

"ANDREA!" I shouted only hearing her laugh in the process. She tossed me some clothes making me look at them with an aggravated look. It was simple enough, a pair of dark wash jeans with a long sleeve light weight sweater that was brown that dipped down into a slight v-neck but she was right, Yami's scarf would hide it.

"There, it's simple enough that you can say you would wear it anywhere but you'll still look nice. How are you doing your hair?" She asked making me frown thinking it over.

"I hadn't thought of that." I sighed pulling at a few strands. She gave me a blank look before shaking her head.

"You're hopeless you know that." She walked out of the closet letting me get changed and most likely thinking over different hair styles she could do to me. It only took me a few minutes to get dressed so she didn't have long to wait. I walked out tying the scarf in place and sat down in front of my mirror waiting for the torture.

"Just leave it down I don't know what I want to do with it." She huffed after a good hour and a half of goofing around with my hair. I was glad and looked at the clock on the wall knowing that he would be here soon.

"Andrea, what do I do? What do I say? I've never really been alone with him before!" I could feel myself beginning to panic.

"What are you talking about of course you have?" She finished putting my brush down.

"Not really. I've been 'alone' with him but everyone has always been a few feet away. It's never just been the two of us, alone." My voice got quieter the longer I spoke. My throat was starting to contract.

"It'll be fine, besides you're the one who keeps insisting that it isn't a date. So, don't think about it like one. You two are just going to get a coffee and talk about characters. It'll be like one of those meetings your parents always go to, but you'll be with a close friend. Sound better?" She asked putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Much, thanks Andrea." I smiled up to her and she nodded in return. We both froze however when the doorbell chimed throughout the lower level of the house. Since we were quiet we were able to hear it from my room. "He's here!" I panicked standing moving back and forth trying to find my bag putting his gift in it and anything that I might have forgotten about in my rush to get ready.

"Skyler!" Andrea grabbed me to steady me my bag swaying back and forth at my hip. "It'll be fine. Now, go on don't keep him waiting, and remember," she said pushing me out of my bedroom door and towards the stairs. "Have fun." I looked back to her as she motioned me forward and I made my way down the steps already beginning to hear Yami speaking with whoever answered the door, and that happened to be Tilly.

"I am glad to hear that your holiday was spent well sir." She said making me shake my head. Good old Tilly keeping everything proper.

"The same. I'm just glad that the roads were able to get clear so I could make it over." He said calmly. I reached the point where I could see him so I could see the smile on his face clearly. I entered the room fully pulling my jacket the rest of the way over my shoulders.

"Oh, it seems that she was able to hear the bell. I will leave you both to . . ." I held up my hand to her stopping her.

"Tilly calm down you're making me edgy talking like that to him." I said smiling to her. She chuckled softly and nodded.

"Well, have fun on your date." She said waving the two of us off. I stared at her for a few minutes before chancing a look at Yami who was also staring after here. Our eyes locked for a second before I broke away trying to hide my blush.

"You look nice." He mused walking over. The tension from Tilly's comment went away as soon as he started talking. I looked up seeing that he was in black jeans and a black turtleneck with a grey vest over top. I smiled to him walking over.

"So do you, I'm glad we were able to do this." I said watching him smile.

"Me too. Ready to go?" He asked offering his arm. I smiled putting my arm through his as we walked out to his car. ___This is not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date! _I repeated over and over again in my head while I got into the car and buckled myself in. He started driving before he began speaking again.

"Have you heard about the project that we're going to have to do in the next couple of months?" He asked suddenly catching me off guard.

"No? I didn't even know we were going to have to do a project." I frowned looking at his profile while he drove.

"Apparently we have to do a creative group collaboration project. Something about bringing our class closer together before graduation or something like that." He rolled his eyes but smirked. "We're allowed to do film." His last comment seemed to sink in slower than the rest.

"You . . . think we'll be in the same group?" My question seemed to be the right one as he shrugged however the smirk never left his face.

"I'm counting on it. Along with the rest of the gang of course, apparently rumor is we're allowed to pick our groups and what our project is as long as it follows a few guidelines." He said making me give a quizzical look.

"How do you know so much about it?" I folded my arms not really buying it.

"Kaiba gets things _easy_ if you know what I mean, so that way he'll be allowed to plan his schedule accordingly. He just happened to tell me about it." He said having a look of triumph on his face.

"Well then I guess we have to think of a topic for our project." I mused looking out the window.

"That's where you come in Sky." He said making me jump.

"What?!"

"Sure. You write stories all the time and you're extremely creative, coming up with a simple plot for our project should be easy for you, and we'll all be there to help. That's all that will be asked of you, just to throw ideas around at us." He explained making me looked back out the window. Would I be able to do this? Coming up with an idea that everyone would like and yet would make sense to do for a project? I was able to write down the stories that I like but that was different. "Only if you're comfortable with it. I won't force you to do anything." He said suddenly making me turn back.

"No no, I'll just have to start thinking of some ideas. A topic would be helpful." I said slowly thinking it over.

"We'll be able to ask the gang about it when we all get together later this week." He smiled taking a second to look at me from the corner of his eye before going back to the road. My gaze returned to the window and found that we had reached our destination as he parked. "Shall we?" He offered as we got out of the car and headed into the café. The scent of coffee beans and baked goods was thick in the air of this place and slow music was playing dully in the background. It was a very generic café but if I remember correctly they made excellent tea. Yami stood next to me looking down with a small smile on his face.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked motioning with his hand to the shop showing me that I would be the one to pick where our seats would be.

"Umm . . . we could sit over there. It's away from the door and it would be quieter." I said thinking that if we were going to talk it would be better to be away from the hustle and bustle of the front of the shop.

"Alright, now what do you want?" He asked making me blink at him.

"Yami I can." He shook his head at me cutting me off.

"Don't fight me on this." He said motioning to the board. "Now just tell me what you want." I could hear the slight chuckle in his voice.

"Tea please." I said breaking eye contact trying to hide my blush once again.

"Honey but no sugar right?" He asked making my eyes fly back to his. How did he? "Sorry, during the duration of the game at your house I asked Andrea a lot of different questions about you. I think it's only fair since you asked my brother." He said smirking but I noticed a faint blush creep on for a moment. Was he embarrassed at being caught or the sudden outburst?

"Oh your borther asked me if... never mind " I said as he looked to the table.

"Go, I'll be right over." He gently nudged me with his hand on my back to get me moving since we were still basically in the doorway. I moved over to the table and put my bag down pulling out one of the two notebooks I brought. The most recent one would stay in my bag until I had to bring it out; this one was from when I had first moved here, the gang was still included but mainly for inspiration. I wasn't ready yet to show him the stories with the relationships. How could I? He would figure it out. I started flipping through some of the pages trying to find a good place to start when he returned placing a warm sup of tea in front of me. I looked up to him and smiled softly as he sat across from me. I giggled however noticing that he had gotten a plate of chocolate strawberries.

"Yugi told me that you like them too." He said offhand while I blushed slightly.

"Right, the morning interrogation." I mused placing my tea to the side and picking up a strawberry. "How is your lip by the way?" I asked looking to him. I heard him chuckle as he also took one.

"Skyler I'm fine, it stopped hurting that morning." He teased while I blushed and looked down at the pages. "Which notebook is this one?" He asked. Was he able to tell it was different?

"This is the notebook I wrote in when I first came to Domino High. This book really has my first impressions of all of you in it and when I mainly used you all for inspiration instead of full on making characters based off of you." I rambled then looked out the window sipping my tea so I wouldn't see his face. I heard the notebook slide across the table as he began to skim some of it.

"You really had a good grasp on all of us didn't you. How . . ." He paused for a moment. "How long did you want to be friends with us?" He asked making me stare down at the liquid in front of me.

"Since I first came to Domino, you all seemed very nice and extremely fun, but I'm too shy and after my old school I just didn't . . ." I stopped talking not wanting to go into that. My beginning years of high school in America had been like hell on earth compared to Domino, and people at Domino even picked on me.

"I wish I would have know . . . no, I wish I would have stopped waiting around and finally said something to you, instead of waiting until the jelly incident." He sounded frustrated.

"We're friends now right? That's what matters." I smiled softly to him as he returned it nodding and looked back at the notebook.

"So what was your old school like? Kaiba said that you went to school with his American cousin. Do you miss it there?" He asked still reading but when he had asked if I missed it his voice changed slightly. It sounded tight.

"I don't miss it there at all. I miss her of course since we were close friends however she and Andrea were my only friends for as long as I can remember. The jello incident here doesn't even compare to my schooling in America." I explained taking a sip of tea to calm myself down. I would not cry here.

"Skyler. . . . I'm so sorry. You're with us now, nothing like that is ever ___ever _going to happen to you again. I promise." He reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. I blushed brightly thinking of when he held my hand while we slept.

"My mother and father are thinking of pulling me out of Domino to be privately tutored." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I felt his hand tighten around mine and watched him go completely rigid.

"W-what?" He asked taken aback by the outburst.

"For the longest time I thought I was keeping my mother and father in the dark about school. I wanted to stay at Domino in the off chance that I may become friends with you all but . . . our homeroom teacher had been calling my mother and telling her what had been going on the whole time. Mother even asked Andrea if it was bothering me and if I had any friends at school. Andrea lied so that way I wouldn't be pulled out even though it would mean that Andrea and I would be tutored together." I paused looking up at him seeing his face. It looked like he had been stabbed in the stomach by Yugi or something.

"Skyler they haven't . . . they haven't made anything official right? You're still going to be at school? I can't make up for the time we left you alone but Danny please don't leave Domino. I guess that being tutored with Andrea would be nice and as your friend I want you to be happy but . . . I want to be selfish. Once the break is over school is the only place I'll get to spend time with you, when the gang will get to spend time with you other than the weekends." His grip on my hand continued to tighten as if it was holding me in place so I wouldn't disappear.

"Yami . . ." I brushed my thumb against his knuckles snapping him out of his rant for a second. "Yami it's . . . it's okay. My mother said that she would let me decide. She just told me so that it was an option if I really hated school. I'm not going anywhere." I said softly seeing him physically relax.

"Sky, don't scare me like that." He said sternly making my eyes widen a bit. He looked out the window but his grip on my hand did not let up. He exhaled allowing my hand to just lay in his palm. "Are there any other surprises you want to get out of the way?" He asked smirking a bit, back to normal.

"Not yet, maybe later." I teased hearing him chuckle.

"So, what plot would you like to discuss first?" I asked getting down to business. He smiled and turned the notebook back to me.

"Do you normally have the lead be female or is that just that notebook?" He asked making me nod.

"It's just this notebook. A lot of my earlier writings had female leads because I didn't have a good enough inspiration to have a male lead. When I came here and started observing you and the gang I had better male influences to base characters off of so a lot more male leads are in my other notebook." I explained as he nodded.

"Do you have that one with you?" He asked making me hesitate before I nod.

"Why don't you pick something for me to read and we'll go from there alright?" He offered and I nodded pulling out my other notebook. I flipped through some pages until I found the rewrite I did for the story he mentioned before.

"Here, this is the rewrite for Soot and how your character thanks her and takes her to camp." I said handing over the notebook. He nodded and began to read while I nibbled on another strawberry watching his face in concentration.

___"Hours had passed before his eyes opened again. The girl, Soot she had said, was sitting by his side pressing a cool cloth to his forehead. Had she been there all along? He tried to sit up but her small hand reached up to his chest and gently guided him back to lay down once again._

___"Please, you are still healing." Her voice murmured to him. She was a fragile thing; it was no wonder she had been in such danger when he had arrived. Yet, even though her fear had been great she had hid close by and when he had been injured she had come to his aid without hesitation, despite who he was._

___"Soot." He began getting the girls attention. "Why have you helped me?"_

___"You saved my life, I simply returned the kindness." She did not look in his eyes when she answered however._

___"I wish for the truth girl." His tone was not harsh but firm making her look to him._

___"How could I have let someone who risked their own life for mine die? No one has ever done something as that with such intent to me ever in my life." She spoke softly as if speaking the words stole breath from her._

___"I cannot be the first to show you kindness?" What sort of village had he come upon where a girl like Soot was cast out by others?_

___"It is the truth good sir, please now you must rest or you will never heal." She pleaded with him. He meant to protest but her eyes met his and it died on his lips. He nodded to her and allowed ____her to move him back to where he had been move comfortable and placed another cloth on his forehead._

___"Soot." His voice was low as he began to retreat to sleep._

___"Yes?" She asked wondering if he was in need of something._

___"I shall take you away from here. You shall ride with me and be free of this place. This I swear to you." He may have been tired but his voice held firm, his oath true. He would save her, just as she had him._

___"If you wish so sir."_

Yami smiled and looked up to me breaking my attention from looking out the window.

"Much better, although I feel a bit of tension from Soot. She doesn't trust him at all does she?" I frowned for a moment.

"At this point she thinks he will die. She feels it's an empty promise. She doesn't want to get her hope up." I said seeing his brow crease in thought.

"I don't make empty promises." Yami said making me smile gently to him.

"I know that, and you know that, and it makes great character development for him when he proves to her that he means what he says. It's only building up your character Yami." I giggled seeing him nod.

"Do you know what you plan for Soot once she reaches camp?" He asked making me shake my head.

"Sadly I haven't gotten that far. I have to figure out how to incorporate her without her interfering in the plot at all."

"Wait, you're still keeping her a side character?" He asked making me looked at him confused.

"Of course? You said that he wouldn't leave her there and he won't but her purpose is over. She stitched him up so she has nothing else to do." I shrugged watching him stare at the page a moment while he drank his coffee.

"She's his companion now. He's the prince of the enemy king correct? Then that would mean that no one trusts him fully at all in the camp. Soot is the one he can rely on to trust him, accept him, be there for him while he's trying to stop his father; which is clearly tearing him apart through his ideals of duty and family and she's the one who can be his constant. He needs her now." Yami said making me blush slightly. The way he went into the thought of his character and Soot's relationship at this point was very . . . sweet.

"I suppose. I'll look into it and see what I come up with. Soot won't be well liked in the camp due to that however."

"Anyone who tries to harm her would have to deal with my character." He said lowly making my skin prickle. "Which reminds me, how did he save her life?" Yami asked making me nod and flip back to the page and a half of their first interaction.

___"NO PLEASE!" It was the scream of a girl; a small girl no less, thin, frail, and about to be killed by an enemy solider upon horseback. The steed's hooves pounded against the dirt road moving towards her. A broad sword was raised aimed to come down upon her head just as he neared. She felt she was through and her life ended. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow that never came. When she opened her eyes again a man upon a black steed was keeping the solider at bay._

___"Flee you foolish girl!" The one who had saved her had yelled to her. Why he had jumped in made him slightly weary. He was not one to save every single helpless one in need, he was here to kill his father's men and end this foolish war. The girl however had struck him. After he had run through an enemy he had heard her and he went to her cry seeing the small thing he felt sympathy. What led him to this he did not know._

___"The exiled prince saves a worthless fawn?" The soldier sneered to the prince whose retort was simple. His blade slashed the air cutting across the neck of his advisory killing the man. He fell from his horse in a heap while the prince looked down to him. He got off his horse seeing that the foolish girl had not run as he said._

___He began to move forward towards her when a sudden pain erupted in his side. He turned killing the soldier who had come to the aid of his comrade only to find himself surrounded, his steed having his own trouble avoiding being killed. His sword drawn he began to fight. The flames of the town burning around him made the battle seem slow, his arms ached with every move of his sword yet he pressed on._

___As rain began to fall his enemies lay in the dirt slain. He fell then having lost all the strength he had. He would die here. He would die here without fulfilling his purpose of ending his father, all due to his moment of weakness with saving a helpless girl._

___"Are you hurt?" Her voice was soft and meek as she looked down at him. The battle had been brutal and corpses of fallen were scattered in the town. The sky was black with ashes and smoke but the rain had put the fire out._

"So she is his weakness." He sated more so then asked. I looked at him confused but he only smirked. "There is why Soot is important. She's his weakness. He didn't have one before this right? He just wanted to end his father and the war but he had nothing to really fight ___for. _Soot is that purpose. If he ends his father and ends this war Soot will be safe, his weakness of wanting to protect her from this war will be gone." He said making my eyes widen. Just from one phrase Yami had completely created another layer to his character.

"That's brilliant!" I praised jotting notes down on the sidebar of the page so I would remember when I edited.

"So this is a romance correct?" He asked making me blush and look up to him.

"Yes." I said finishing my notes and placing down my pen.

"So who is his love interest?" He asked making me pause.

"It's his oldest friend from back at the palace. They grew up together and he fell in love with her but when he leaves to fight against his father he leaves her behind. He thinks of her often and fights for her, to make his land safe for her." I explained seeing him look at me.

"And meanwhile what, she's just sitting around in a tower waiting for him to come home, slay his father, and the two of them live happily every after?" He asked in a sneering tone that caught me off guard.

"Well . . . it's not as if she can."

"It has to be Soot, Skyler." He cut me off making me blink.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Sky, she is his weakness. He would do anything to keep her safe, to make sure she is happy. You agreed that he is fighting this war to protect Soot, to keep her safe and make everything safe for her. If I was fighting in a war and my choice of the woman I loved was between a woman who had been my friend but stays behind in the comforts of home to have nothing to do with the war or a woman who I know is my weakness and who is there by my side through everything, keeping me going. I would choose the one by my side, the one who would follow me anywhere because she loved me too." He explained making my heart speed up. He held my eyes the whole time he explained it and I felt my face flush.

"Sky, he has to be with Soot. He can't love anyone but her. Once she's entered his life he's not letting her out of it. He loves her too much." He said making me nod dumbly. I was still wrapping it around my mind. I broke eye contact with him and tried to will away my blush.

"Alright. I'll figure something out." I said softly looking down at my tea taking another sip.

"Now, who is everyone else?" I looked up at his question glad that we were back on something else.

"Well, those that are in this story and Seto, Joey, yourself, Anzu, Yugi, and Bakura." I explained seeing him nod. "Seto is the lead commander of your army. Joey is the leader of the other princes army, the other prince is Yugi, Anzu is a princess who is betrothed to him and comes to aid in the war with her army. Bakura is the leader of your father's army and still your best friend. The fight you both have was very fun to write, although it isn't finished yet." I said as he smiled.

"How long have you been working on this one?"

"A while. It was one of my first ones but it's also one that I wanted to get perfect." I said seeing him nod.

Our cups had been empty for a while now and the plate as well when we noticed what time it was.

"We've been here for four hours." I said seeing him shrug.

"That we have." He paused looking back at me. "You never answered my question from the other night." He said making me look at him confused. For the past four hours we had been talking about plot points and how the characters would interact with each other in just this one story. It was really fun and very helpful.

"Have you ever . . . paired our characters together? I know you never intended to with Soot, even though I've changed you mind, but is there a story where we're paired together?" He asked making me looked down for a while.

"Yes." I answered. "There are a few where it made sense with the plot to me, but they are still in the beginning stages and I don't know if I will ever really develop them or not and I don't-"

"May I read one?" He asked making my eyes widen. ___NO! NO YOU MAY NOT READ ONE!_

"Well um . . . It's just that."

"If you aren't comfortable with it Sky I don't have to, I was just wondering." He said calmly making me nod.

"I would rather wait until they are further along and I know what I'm doing with them." I said as he nodded.

"Fair enough, now how about I take you somewhere to eat?" He asked making me jump.

"Yami you don't have to."

"I want to." He said making me blush as we stood and I collected my things in my bag. We left the café and got back into his car while he looked at me.

"Have anywhere you want to go?" He asked making me shake my head.

"I haven't really ever been out to eat here unless it's business meetings for my mother. I have no idea what places to go here." I confessed seeing him frown.

"I'm going to fix that." He said then pulled out of the lot and began heading somewhere. When he stopped the car we were in a part of the city I have never been in before. It had taken up about 20 minutes to get here but the place looked really cute. It looked like an old house but there were lights and a restaurant sign. "We all come here all the time. Yugi and Anzu make it their usual place though." He said offhand making me blush. "Come on." He led me inside and I was welcomed by the warmth of a real fire in a large fireplace and a very home styled restaurant that reminded me of the places I would go in America.

"It's so cute." I said then had to cover my mouth as Marik walked up to us.

"You brought her here?" He asked Yami who only shrugged.

"Why not, now she gets to tease you guys too." He said smirking and winked to me.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Hello Princess." I spun around seeing Bakura in the same outfit as Marik. So this is where they worked!

"You two work here? That's so cute!" I said smiling to the two of them. They both signed and Bakura led us to a table away from the loud families and by the back window overlooking the river. "Wow, the location for this place is great." I smiled to the two of them as they both chuckled at me. "What?"

"Nothing, just you." Yami said as Bakura asked us what we wanted to drink. I looked at the menu and noticed that it had a mix of Italian and seafood. It reminded me a bit like Olive Garden. "Is this okay?" I heard Yami ask making me look up at him surprised.

"What?! This is fantastic! I even get to see Bakura and Marik today. I'm having so much fun." I smiled brightly to him seeing him smile in return.

"I'm glad, I am too." He winked to me making me blush and look back down not wanting to turn the shade of a tomato. When Bakura came back we ordered our food and just sat and chatted about everything and nothing while we waited and ate.

"Yami you don't have to." I tried to stop him when he gave Bakura his card and the two of them looked at me like I was insane.

"Like I would even let you pay Princess, he brought you out." Bakura said walking away. I looked to Yami seeing him slightly glaring at Bakura.

"Thank you." I said making his eyes snap to look at me.

"For what?"

"For today. I honestly thought we were just going to spend maybe an hour tops in the café and then be on our way, I never expected to get to spend the whole day with you. This is . . . the most fun I've had in a long time." I said smiling to him but then I looked down sadly.

"What is it?" He asked making me look out the window.

"It's nothing it's just. The last time I was out like this was with my ex-boyfriend." I said not noticing his jaw clench and his nervous look.

"What . . what happened?" He asked making me shake my head.

"He . . . he . . . well, let's just say I didn't make the best choice back then." I stopped and shook my head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. It's just," I looked up to him and smiled not realizing fully the look I was giving him. "This is a really nice change for me. So thank you, really."

"Skyler . . ." He reached over and gently took my hand. "Skyler, you don't ever have to thank me for anything. Everything I will ever do for you is because I want to." He said making me blush brightly. Bakura came over and handed Yami back his card with a look as he let go of my hand.

"Well what did you think Princess?" Bakura asked making me smile brightly to him.

"This place is wonderful!" I praised seeing him nod and smile.

"Mum will be glad to hear that then." He said as my eyes widened.

"Wait? Does your family own this place?" I asked hearing him chuckle.

"Took you long enough Princess. Dad is into travel and archeology but mum is food. So, when she had Ryou she decided she was going to open up her own place. This place happened." He explained making me smile.

"Please tell her that it's wonderful and I'll be coming here more often." I said seeing him actually smile.

"Get her home safe Prince Charming." He teased Yami as he walked away. I heard Yami growl slightly making me chuckle.

"Hey, calm down remember, you aren't a Prince Charming." I said as we stood. It took a second but his scowl turned into a smirk as he chuckled.

"That's true. If I were, you wouldn't like me as much and wouldn't be having fun." He teased as we waved to Bakura and Marik and left the restaurant heading back to his car. When he turned it on he signed a bit. "It's late." I looked at the clock on the dash and saw that it was going on nine. "I wanted to take you to one more place." He mumbled but I was able to catch it.

"I'm not Cinderella Yami, I don't have to be home by Midnight." I teased seeing him smile brightly.

"Good." He said then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. We drove for a bit before he pulled off the main road and onto an old gravel one leading up and around a large hill.

"Where are you whisking me away to now?" I asked only to see him smirk.

"It's a surprise." He said. We continued to chat until he finally told me to close my eyes. I did as he asked and I felt the car slow down and come to a stop. I heard him get out and then heard my car door open. "Your hand milady." He teased as I gave him my hand and got out allowing him to guide me to wherever he was taking me. "Alright, open your eyes." His voice was right next to my ear making me shiver. I opened them and gasped seeing the view in front of me. It had to be all of Domino lit up with Christmas lights and with a full moon. It was breathtaking.

"Merry Christmas Skyler." I looked to him seeing him holding out a thin rectangular box towards me that was wrapped in bright green paper. "I wanted to give this to you now before the others gave you their gifts." He said making me smile.

"Funny," I opened my bag and pulled out his gift. "I wanted to do the same thing. Merry Christmas Yami." I said softly while we each took the others gift. I motioned for him to go first making him roll his eyes but he indulged me and began tearing off the paper. He balled the paper up and tossed it into the back of his car to ditch later. He looked down at the two books in his hand with slight confusion obviously never hearing the titles before.

"The top one is my mother's new horror/romance novel. It won't be released for another two months, but I bugged her for three days to let me get you a custom copy." I said seeing his eyes widened as he looked at me. "You're supposed to let her know what you think of it since you're also now her new guinea-pig." He nodded then looked to the second book reading the title but looked at me for a moment after reading the author.

"Wait this is."

"I have a deal with my mum so that way she knows I'll keep writing. Each year I have to write a full book and she will get it made into a hard copy that we keep at the house. That, is the first book I wrote after I came here to Japan. That is the book that started you all becoming inspiration for my stories. That book is a one of a kind, and you are the only person in the world to own one of my books." I said smiling to him. I was taking a big step. No one, besides my loving parents Tilly, Rick, Taicho, and Sky, have every read my books. They were my family so it was understandable, Yami was not family, but he was a friend. I wanted him to see that I cared about him and trusted him, giving him one of my books was my way of showing that.

"Skyler." I was surprised when I was pulled towards him in a hug. I smiled as my head rested against his chest and hugged him back. "Thank you Sky." The way he said it, he knew. He knew what it meant to get my book. "I'll treasure it always." His said against my ear making me blush darkly. We stood like that for a while before he pulled away and looked to his gift to me. I felt a bit colder now without his warmth.

I looked up to him before I looked down to the box and slowly tore the paper off balling it up and tossing it next to his. Once that was done I opened the box to and gasped at what I saw inside. It was a necklace but what made me gasp were the charms that were on it. It was in ink bottle and a feather quill. They were detailed to perfection and looked lovely. It was a beautiful silver color but something was different about it.

"It's white gold." He said making my eyes widened. I looked up to him seeing him chuckle. "Bakura and I know a guy who makes custom charms. I asked him to make these. But," He moved forward pulling the necklace out and stood behind me clasping it around my neck. The charms were cool against my skin but they were too pretty for me to care. "The inkwell is a locket." He said softly behind me while my eyes widened. I lifted the well seeing the hinges now and popped it open. The inkwell split in two and I gently pulled them apart to see the inside. Tears brimmed my eyes when I saw the pictures inside of it. On the left side was a picture of myself and Andrea, on the right was a picture of the gang all smiling. "You said that we all inspire you to write. This way we'll always be there to inspire you." He said. I spun around and hugged him tightly trying to stop myself from crying.

"Yami thank you! I love it!" I said though my voice was slightly muffled from being in his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me returning my hug. I held onto him until I stopped the tears and slowly pulled away chuckling a bit and wiping my eyes. "Sorry about that." I said hearing him chuckle as well.

"Don't be. I'm really glad you like it. I was actually a little worried you weren't going to." He rambled a bit making me smile to him.

"Yami I love it. I'll never take it off." I said seeing his eyes snap to mine. We stared at each other for a few moments and I felt his arms slightly tighten around me.

"Skyler. . ." He was so close. I couldn't look away from his eyes as he pulled me closer to him. I was dreaming. This was all a wonderful torturous dream wasn't it? I was still sleeping and hadn't waken up today. His lips were almost on my when we both jumped apart startled by the sound of his phone going off. I blushed and put my hair behind my ear looking out over the city again hearing him curse and answer his phone.

"What Yugi?" He asked annoyance clearly in his voice. I faded out for a moment feeling how hot my cheeks were. He was going to kiss me wasn't he? He . . . he was really going to kiss me! "Alright, alright calm down. Just let me get Skyler home and then I'll be there." There was a pause and he sighed. "Yes, I'm still with Skyler why else wouldn't I be home right now Yugi?" He said and rolled his eyes hearing his brother's response. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything, I don't want Grandpa hurt on top of this." He said then pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up shoving it back in his pocket. He took a deep breath then looked towards me. I was surprised from the look in his eyes while he looked at me. He looked so upset and . . . lost at what to do?

"What's wrong?" I asked moving back over to him gently placing my hand on his arm. His own hand covered mine as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Skyler, I have to get you home and get back to the shop. Something . . . something happened and Yugi doesn't know what to do." He sounded upset, although I didn't know fully about what.

"Don't worry about it, is everyone alright though?" I asked worried about Yugi and their Grandpa.

"They're both fine, we just live in a really old house." He said with a small smile. We get back in the car and Yami began to drive me home. I played with his scarf while I looked at the pictures in the locket.

"I really love this." I said softly hearing him make a noise showing he heard me. Yami hadn't said a thing since we've been in the car and I was slightly worried that maybe he was regretting what almost happened on the hill. When he pulled up to my house he parked the car but didn't turn it off. He got out and opened my door before I could. He helped me out of the car and smiled to me while he walked me up to the front door.

"Thank you again. I really did have a great time today." I said smiling up to him while putting a lock of hair behind me ear.

"I did too. Think we can do it again?" He asked making me smile.

"I would love that." I said seeing that look again in his eyes.

"Remember what I told you about thanking me though." He said softly. I felt my face get hot remembering his words. ___Everything I will ever do for you is because I want to. _"And Skyler." He had moved closer to me without me realizing it. "I would do anything for you." He said in my ear. My eyes widened as my face blazed with heat. He pulled away but not before he kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Sky. I'll text you later." He said softly. I could only nod stunned from his actions. He kissed my cheek, and his words . . . the way he said it was . . . . I blinked seeing him walk to his car.

"Goodnight Yami! Merry Christmas." I said loud enough so he would hear it.

"Merry Christmas Sky." He said with a small smile before he got in his car and drove off. I went into the house and right up to my room and changed. It was 2 am. I pulled on my pajamas and lay in bed gently brushing over the charms that were settled on my chest.

**Yami's view**

I slammed the car door shut and cursed leaning my head against the cool metal of my car. I had been so close to kissing her and that excited and worried me at the same time. It was too soon, but it just felt right. I growled in frustration but stopped when I gently shifted the books she gave me. She had given me one of her own books. She trusted me enough to give me one of her books. I smiled and walked into the shop looking around for Yugi.

"Yami! Snow keeps coming in and . . . " Yugi paused when he saw me with wide eyes.

"This close Yugi!" I said annoyed with him. I moved passed him and grabbed the toolbox from my room leaving her gifts on my bookshelf.

"This close to . . . what? Was the date bad?" He asked making my eyes widen and spin around to face him.

"What?" I asked seeing him step back. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I was scarring him. "Sorry." I muttered and moved to the living room seeing where the hole was. "So what a squirrel got in? Where is it now?" I asked seeing Yugi shift on his feet.

"We don't know." He said making me sigh. I would fix the hole then worry about the stupid squirrel later. I pulled out what I needed and got started seeing Yugi still standing there. "So, what is your definition of 'I won't be out late'?" He asked making me chuckle.

"I didn't think we'd be out till two." I said honestly while putting the patch on. Grandpa was asleep and I didn't want to make too much noise and wake him. I would really fix it in the morning, well, later in the morning.

"So why did you look. . ."

"I almost kissed her . . . then you called." I grumbled hearing him inhale sharply.

"Yami . . I'm . . . I'm sorry I didn't. Well did you ask her out? What happened?! Tell me!" Yugi sounded so heartbroken at the beginning but by the end he was demanding me to tell him.

"We went to the café, we were there till late, I took her to Bakura's moms place, then took her to the hill, I gave her the gift and took her home." I said hearing him scoff.

"Did you kiss her goodnight."

"Only on the cheek Yugi, you messed up the moment before." I teased him but he frowned.

"I'm sorry about that Y-"

"Yugi I'm messing with you." I cut him off knowing that if he didn't realize I was joking with him he would feel awful. I was more frustrated with myself then mad at him. How could I be mad at him? He didn't know what was happening. I finished up with the roof and put away my tools. "We'll find the squirrel later if it's even in the house." I said seeing him nod. He yawned and smiled to me.

"Any closer to asking her out?" Normally I would shut him down right away and say no, but after tonight I didn't want to.

"Yes." I said simply and headed back to my room. I put the box on the floor and changed clothes and sat on my bed with her book in my hands. I felt the ache return, that same one that had hit me when I realized I couldn't kiss her, when I couldn't kiss her goodnight because she wasn't mine yet. I sighed heavily and placed her book gently on my nightstand then closed my eyes. It was going to be hard taking it slow with her from this point on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not posting I was on holiday for two weeks!**

**And sadly this is my last chapter on this, the story wasn't going to be more then about 10-11 chapter because it was always going to be a small story anyway sorry! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

The next morning I sat up in bed and arms shoot up with existment, I nearly kissed him. I got up and headed do to the kitchen. "good morning Sky, where we're you late last night?" Andrea said poking me.

"Andrea, I was out with Yami till about 2 in the morning so give me a break woman!" I whisper-shouted in her ear.

"i see that is that what he got you, the necklase?"

I looked down to see what she was talking about. And I smiled and she nodded and smirked at me.

"i see" I was about to add a comment when my phone went off. I flipped it up I got a message from Yami.

:hey:

:hey what you up to?: I didn't know what to say I kinda freaked out when he messaged me and yesturday aswell.

:would you like to meet up again?:

my face turned red. "hey your red someone blushing" Andrea said smirking

"yeah I would love to:

"okay be round yours in an hour:

"i'll be in my room getting changed if you don't mind" I smiled and got up and ran to my room.

I had a quick shower and got dress, I was wearing a drak purple top with long sleeves and black jeans and Yami's scarf with my little blackbag. Then there was a knock at the door and Andrea walked in. "Yami at the door" she said with a smirk and I shock my head.

I walked down and went to the door.

"hey" smiled closing the door

"you look amaszing as normal" he said making me blush. He held his arm out. "shall we" making me smile. I put my arm around his and we walk started walking.

"so I was thinking that we could get something to eat at the cafe by you then we could go for a walk?"

"yeah thats sounds geat" I smiled. "about last night..." Yami started to blush making me smile "i had fun"

when we got to the cafe we sat in a set that was away from the door. Yami came over with the tea and coffie and choclate cover strawberries which made me laugh. Then ten people came in and sat in some seats not to far way that got my attention they all had there hoods up to. I looked back at Yami who was eat a strawberry. We talked for just over an hour about things then.

"would you like to go for that walk now?" he asked smiling and I simlpy nodded taking a ship of my tea.

We walked out the cafe and headed down to the woods, the trees still had untouched snow on them and there was a long lake that was frozen all the way across. "it's amazing isn't it!" he said looking over the lake, I took a cuple steps back and made a snowball and throw it at him. When he turned around I couldn't help but laugh he started to chase me along the path he got me after about 2 minute of running away from him. He held me close to him like a hug.

"i've got you again princess," he laughed which made me blush. He pulled me closer and we were inches away from eachothers faces. My heart suddenly speed up and Yami came closer to my lips. Then I found my self flining my arms around his neck and being pulled into a kiss. I slowly pulled away as he did. I new my face would be brlight red, i've never felt so happy in my hole life. I found myself going to kiss him again.

After hugging for a while, he held my hand and we started to make are way back to mine.


End file.
